Unexpected Endings
by PolarisJ
Summary: No one thought it could end up like this. No one thought she'd love him. No one thought they'd end up as family. No one thought he'd live. No one thought he was her secret. No one thought she was his.
1. Chapter 1

It all started rather strangely. She and her Papa were walking down the street and a fight had broke out nearby. He had come in and separated the men from each other. She caught his gaze. He had mysterious grey eyes that drew her in. He was fit and his uniform complemented his body well. He wasn't necessarily handsome, but he was still nice to look at. He had this air of dominance around him, a firmness that was very attractive to her. Cosette wanted nothing more than to get to know him better.

He'd froze for a minute, losing track of what one of the men was saying. He stared at her and she blushed furiously. He quickly realized what he was doing and returned his attention to the matter at hand.  
"It's Javert!" She heard someone scream.

Javert... so that's his name. And all too soon her father is pulling her away and running. She didn't want to go, she wanted to go back to him, to get to know him. It was sad to think that she might never do that.

-  
Later that night, Cosette was in her garden. It was late and she had gone out to get some fresh air. She was thinking yet again about that inspector. A few minutes later, she was startled with the clicking of boots.  
Cosette hurried and hid behind a tree as she waited to see who would come. Then she saw **him**. It was Javert! He was observing the flowers. She came out of her hiding place and he saw her.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle" he spoke.

"Bonjour, Monsieur, can I help you?" she asked, cursing herself for sounding too eager.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

"Oui. Do you know me, Monsieur?"

"I'm afraid not, it's a shame. I passed by here everyday while doing my job and I haven't noticed the beauty that lives here"

She giggled at his words and blushed. By now, they were standing close to one another with the gate between them. Javert couldn't understand what he was doing. Why was he telling such things to such a lady? He certainly had no right to do so.

"I'm Cosette" she said, reaching her hand out to shake his.

"And I'm Javert" he took her hand and kissed it instead. Cosette was blushing furiously by then and Javert knew what he was doing was socially unacceptable and totally improper, yet he couldn't make himself care.  
"Would you like to come in, Monsieur Javert? So you can see more of the garden. There's some flowers that are even more beautiful than the ones at the gate." She suggested.

"No, I need to get back to my duty." He replied and noticed her smile fall in disappointment, "Although, I could try to come tomorrow"

 _What am I thinking?_ Javert thought.

Cosette's spirit was greatly lifted, "Oh, then I'll be waiting, Monsieur."

"Alright. Good night, Mademoiselle"

"Good night, Monsieur"

With that, Javert was on his way to finish patrolling the other streets while Cosette went to sleep.

The next night, Cosette waited giddily on her bench in the garden. He said he would come. She really hoped he would, he seemed to be such a gentleman.

As she waited, Cosette noticed that it was late, even later than the time he passed by yesterday. Cosette's hope for him coming started to dwindle. _What if he decided he didn't want to meet a girl like me? What if..._

A million " _what if_ "s were going through her head. She was so worried that she didn't hear the clicking of boots. She didn't notice Javert's arrival until he called.

"Mademoiselle Cosette, how are you doing today?" He asked gruffly.

Cosette rushed to the gate when she heard his voice.

"I'm good, Monsieur. How about you?"

"I'm good. Forgive me for being late, but I had to inspect all the other streets before I came here" he told her.

Cosette mentally sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's fine. Now, I believe that we agreed yesterday on you coming in to see the rest of the garden, right?" She asked, giving him a chance to back out.

"Yes" Javert replied before moving to the gate, allowing Cosette to open it for him.

Once he was inside, Javert looked around him. There was many different kinds of plants and flowers. He didn't really know the different names of them or anything really. Gardening wasn't something that he was interested in.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about those different plants. I might need a teacher"

 _What was he doing?_

"I think I already have one for you" Cosette blushed.

"And who could it be?"

"I don't think it's that hard to find out"

"Then shall we get started?" He asked, extending his arm for her to hold onto as they walked around the garden.

He didn't really care about the different flowers she had or how many fruits she grew in her garden, he was just content to let her explain all the different things she knew and see her expression change as she spoke. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. She was young and attractive and she had those amazing blue eyes. He caught himself staring at her but couldn't bring himself to stop, until she looked up at him and blushed deep red as she realized he was staring at her. He immediately diverted his eyes and looked back at the plant she had been describing.

"So, would you like to share this cake with me?" Javert asked, thinking he was the worst kind of rogue at that moment as he pulled out a chocolate cake from his coat.

"Um, alright. Let's go sit on the bench" Cosette blushed and pulled him by his arm to the bench she usually spent her time on.

He glanced at their entwined arms and smiled, it felt nice having her arm around his like that. It felt right.

"Tell me, Mademoiselle, about yourself. I would like to get to know you"

"Please, Inspector, call me Cosette"

"Only if you call me Javert" he replied.

"Alright, Javert. I'll tell you about myself, but in return, **you** have to tell me about yourself"

Javert chuckled lightheartedly.

And that's how their night was spent, each telling the other about themselves. Javert stayed until just before sunrise. He then left with the promise of coming back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! New chapter! I'm gonna try to update as often as I can. I know, weird ship, but oh well, you don't choose the ships you fall in love with. Please R &R. Tell me if I'm doing sometjing wrong or should improve something. It would mean a lot.**

* * *

For months to come, Javert would visit Cosette everyday in the garden. He'd finish inspecting all the streets then go to her house, where she would be waiting on her usual seat. He was always on time, and so, she knew when exactly he'd be there. Sometimes, he'd find a bunch of thieves or convicts doing something wrong and have to intercede. On those nights, he was late. Cosette knew to prepare the medical supplies if he were late. He almost always came bruised or hurt then. For that, she hid a bunch of medical supplies in the garden. Once, he'd come with a black eye, another time with a bruised jaw, another with a split lip. Cosette would then immediately start treating the wounds best she could. He always assured her he'd be fine, that he'd had worse and was used to it. It didn't do much to soothe her worry so she kept on treating his wounds when he came. Tonight was one of those nights, he was late.

Cosette sighed and prepared the medical supplies. After a while she heard the familiar clicking of boots. He entered the garden and approached her. She gasped as she saw the blood dripping from his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Five thieves with knives. Took them all down" he said proudly.

"By yourself?"

"Well of course. If I were to wait for my coworkers, the thieves would've gotten away. Calm down, I didn't fight them all at once" he said when he noticed her worried look.

"Alright. Come here. Let me check on that wound" she ordered.

He sighed and sat down beside her. She cleaned the blood away to get a better look at the wound. It wasn't that deep, wouldn't need stitches. She sighed in relief. She rubbed a little alcohol on it to clean it and covered it with some cotton so that it wouldn't get infected. All the while, Javert sat with a neutral look upon his face.

"Alright. I'm done" Cosette announced. She packed up the supplies and hid them before coming to sit next to him. Cosette laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I don't want to do anything, Javert. I just want to sit here with you" she replied. He pulled her closer and leaned back on the bench. They sat quietly for a while before Javert leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Cosette"

He still remembered the first time he told her. He'd had a scuffle with a vagrant on his way to her house. He'd caught them, of course, but the interaction left his palms bleeding from several cuts. Once he'd arrived at her garden, she'd worried over him greatly, bringing out a white cloth and alcohol so she can wrap his hands. He gazed at her as she focused on his hand, and, with delicate fingers, took care of his injured palms. She'd looked up at his eyes when she was done, with a satisfied, loving smile on her face. He'd lost himself in her big blue eyes and, suddenly, he was stuttering out the three words in a humiliatingly shy tone. He'd felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and was sure that his face was redder than the roses in the garden. He'd gotten up and muttered a goodbye, moving quickly to leave, but she'd called out before he could leave. "I love you, too, Inspector," she'd said. He'd turned so fast his head spun for a moment. Shaking his head to clear the dizziness, he had approached her. He'd placed his wrapped hand on her face, standing so close to her he was sure that she could feel his heart jamming in his chest. Slowly, he'd leant down and pecked her lips softly.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of the memory, "I love you too, Javert"

He smiled and kissed her again, this time with more passion. She kissed back and the kiss became hungrier and needier. Cosette got up and started pulling Javert to her room. Javert immediately broke away from the kiss.

"Cosette, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She retorted. He took a deep breath, this was affecting him too much.

"Cosette, are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes, Javert"

She pulled him back up again and started pulling him to her room. When they were at the door he stopped again.

"You can still change your mind. Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm sure, Javert. I want you" she whispered in his ear.

They started their affair yet again in her room. She groaned in frustration at the too many buttons on his uniform. He helped her with them and took it off before laying her on the bed and resuming their activity. Cosette gasped as she looked at his chest, he had scars all over. Javert stopped again.

"Cosette, are you still sure you want to do this? I don't mind if you don't want to continue" he told her.

"I told you, Javert. I'm very sure. Look at me, I want this" she told him firmly. He replied by kissing her.

* * *

The sun was already up when they're done. He kissed her forehead and got up to wear his clothes. After he's done getting dressed, he turned to look at her and found her crying. He rushed to her side immediately.

"What's wrong? Cosette, darling, tell me what's wrong" He asked desperately.

"Leave me, Javert. Go. I just committed a big sin. Just leave me" she pushes him forcefully.

He's shocked but he doesn't reply, he just kisses her head and leaves. He doesn't regret what they did, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

She wept herself to sleep that night. She wept for the sin she committed. She wept for the loss of her innocence. She wept because she enjoyed it. She wept because she wanted to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

He came by every night just as usual, but she wouldn't leave her room. He'd stand just outside the gate and watch her through the window. He knew she would need time, so he waited. Always showing his presence but never actually going in.  
She knew he was there. She knew he came every night just like always. She couldn't bring herself to go meet him, so she stayed in her room. Just to her luck, her father had something come up and couldn't go out the whole week, so she was able to stay inside.  
A week later, her father announced that whatever was keeping him home was finished and that they had to go to the market and buy more food and necessities. She was nervous at first, what if she saw _him_ in the market? She then sucked up her courage and joined her father. It was time she stopped hiding from him.

-  
As they walked around the market, she found herself looking around, trying to find Javert. She did it as subtly as she could, she didn't want her father to know she was searching for someone.  
She was standing behind her father as he was taking somethings for himself when someone brushed by her and placed a slip of paper in her hand. She looked around, confused, then opened the paper.

 _ **Straight ahead, darling**_

She looked up and stared at the end of the street. There he was, standing with his full height in his uniform, a small, strained smile on his face. He cocked an eyebrow, asking a silent question. She took a deep breath and nodded, replying to his question.

His smile widened slightly and he nodded back, he then turned around and left. Cosette sighed, it wasn't going to be an easy night.

Her father came back then, he extended his arm and she took it.

"Shall we visit the Luxembourg garden today?" He asked.

"Yes, Papa" she replied.

They went to their usual seat and sat down.

"Tell me, Cosette. What is bothering you?"

"Nothing, Papa. What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"Well, you're too silent. We stayed at home for a week and you haven't complained once. And you didn't eat much the last week" he stated. Cosette sighed, how are you supposed to tell your saint of a father that you had an affair?

"Nothing is wrong, Papa. I guess I'm just tired" she lied.

Valjean cocked an eyebrow. It was obvious he didn't believe her. He sighed and dropped the subject. She would tell him later if it was something serious.

They sat there for a few hours. They talked a lot, she fed the birds some bread crumbs she had, he watched. He noticed a young man pass by twice.

He was handsome, that much was obvious. He had dark brown wavy hair and his face was cleanly shaven. He wore a fine brown coat. The man was obviously staring at Cosette.

Valjean felt a little tense. He didn't want this young man to catch Cosette's attention. No, he didn't want **any** man to catch Cosette's attention. He relaxed a little when he realized that Cosette didn't seem to notice the young man.

After some time, Valjean got up.

"Are we going already?" Cosette asked.

"Yes. We need to get back home" he answered.

Cosette got up and wrapped her arm around Valjean's and he led them back to their house. Once they were there, she started unloading all the things they bought. After they had dinner, both father and daughter went on their separate paths to their rooms.

Cosette sat in her room and prepared herself, Javert was coming over in a while. She didn't get why she was so worried, she'd been meeting him every night for months now. It was probably the fact that they'd had an affair. She took a deep breath and went outside to the garden, she sat on her usual bench, the bench that had become their spot. She took a deep breath as the familiar clicking of boots was heard.

She didn't move. Instead, she waited for him to enter. She's left the gate open ever since the first month passed, so she knew he'd have no trouble entering. She was right, for a few seconds later, he was standing in front of her.

They stood in silence for a while, neither daring to say anything and risk ruining the peace. Both observed the other. Finally, he sighed and started talking.

"Cosette, darling, I don't know what to tell you, but I apologize. I shouldn't have continued with what we were doing. I should've..."

"No!" She cut him off, "no. You asked multiple times if I was ready and sure. I kept on pushing you to do what we did. It wasn't your fault, Javert. And I shouldn't have ignored you after that night, and for that, I apologize to you"

He then pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She clung to him, never wanting to let go. He sat down and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she leaned on his chest, content with just sitting there with him. They sat in silence, just absorbing the presence of the other. After some time, she broke the silence with a quiet request.

"Javert, promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll always be here with me."

Javert sighed, he couldn't promise that. Being an inspector and enforcer of the law, he could die at any moment while working.

"I promise you that the only thing that can take me away from you is death"

She relaxed in his arms and slowly started drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Javert" she mumbled before falling into unconsciousness.

"I love you too, Cosette" he whispered.

He got up with her in his arms and started heading to her door. He was careful to make sure she was comfortable in his arms. Once he was in her room, he placed her on the bed. He looked over her and sighed, it wouldn't be that comfortable to sleep in her dress, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Good night, my love" he whispered before kissing her head and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, wow. Alright, I haven't updated in some time. I've been SO busy with school lately, but hey, I've just finished this school year, so I got time to update now. Anyways, I think I might publish two chapters today. So, here goes.**

 **-Polaris-**

Two weeks later, almost everything was back to normal. Cosette and Valjean would go out everyday, do a little charity work, buy their necessities, then sit at the Luxembourg Garden and feed the birds. Nonetheless, Valjean was still very annoyed and suspicious of the young man who now seemed to always be there at the gardens. The young man would always pass by them twice. Then, he would sit on a bench that was ahead of them and pretend to be reading the papers while he stared at Cosette. Valjean barely kept himself together. He wanted to go face that boy but he knew that he couldn't. He needed to keep a low profile, not start picking fights.

Cosette had noticed the man too, but she didn't give it much thought. She didn't have time to think about such boys when all she could think about was Javert. Everything was better with him now.

She thinks she might be ready to do _it_ again. God knows she enjoyed it the first time. She loved having him that close to her. Now that the initial shock and guilt of what she had done was gone, she was ready to do it again.

Currently, Cosette and Valjean were at the Luxembourg. Cosette, as usual, was feeding the birds while Valjean watched over her. Suddenly, a great commotion was heard at a nearby bakery.

"What is this?! Call the Inspector! I can't have this happening here!" The shouts of the baker were heard.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" A child's voice was heard.

Before Valjean can say anything, Cosette was racing to the bakery. Valjean followed close behind. When they arrived, they saw the angry baker standing over a blond, dirty child who was struggling to get free from the hold of the man behind him.

"Monsieur, what happened?" Cosette asked the baker.

"Stay out of this, girl" replied the baker.

At that moment, Javert arrived.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Javert yelled, "everybody that doesn't have a role in this, leave".

"This boy," the baker hissed "was stealing from my bakery"

"I wasn't!" The boy shouted.

"Then what is this?!" The baker asked, pulling a few macrons from the boy's pocket.

"I... I had to... I'm hungry..."

Cosette felt sorry for the kid.

"Alright, Monsieur, come with me to the station. You can file a report there and this thief will be placed in priso..."

"Wait!" Cosette interrupted, "I'll pay for the macrons. No need to place the child in prison"

Javert looked back at Cosette and scowled, he shook his head in disagreement.

"Please, Inspector, let me do this" Cosette sent Javert a pointed look.

"Monsieur," she addressed the baker, "will this be enough?" She asked, pulling out some coins.

"Yes," the baker huffed in anger "but if he ever comes back here again, I'm not going to let him off the hook so easily"

"Alright"

Cosette then turned to the child.

"Come with me" she extended her hand so he can take it. The boy held it reluctantly. Cosette then walked out of the bakery with the child, Valjean following.

"What's your name?" Cosette asked the child.

"Does it matter?" Replied the boy.

"I guess not. Will you tell me why you stole the macaroons?"

"My friends and I are hungry"

"Why didn't you ask someone for food?"

"Mademoiselle, you obviously don't know the ways of the street. No one gives anyone anything for free. Speaking of which, what do you want in exchange for the money you bought the macaroons with?"

"I don't want anythi..." Cosette was cut off.

"Gavroche!" A man called from afar.

The boy smiled mischievously, "so, if ya don't want anythin, can I leave?"

"Sure, but…"

The boy was sprinting before she could finish her sentence. She saw the boy, Gavroche, reach the man that called him. She smiled when he climbed on the man's back with a laugh.

"My dear Cosette, this was very mature and kind of you" Valjean spoke.

"Oh Papa, it was nothing. I just saw him in trouble and wanted to help. He's merely a child" Cosette sighed.

"Alright. Shall we go back home now?"

"Yes" Cosette wrapped her arm around Valjean's.

 **-Polaris-**

That night, Javert was annoyed when he arrived.

"What's wrong, Javert?" Cosette asked sweetly.

"Why did you do that? Why did you pay for that thief? He's supposed to be in prison with the rest of the scums like him" Javert replied.

"Javert, he's only a child. He's still learning. He needs guidance, not punishment"

"He must be punished for his wrongdoings"

"But not jail," Cosette started, "Javert, you have to loosen up a little. You can't put everyone in jail for every wrong thing they did, certainly not children."

Javert's scowl grew deeper. Cosette sighed, she knew she couldn't change his mind about subjects like punishment, "How can I make it up to you?"

"You don't need to make it up to me. I already forgave you, I can't be mad at you for long anyways"

Cosette smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed back and smiled, resting his forehead against hers when they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Javert"

"I love you too, Cosette"

She loved hearing him tell her he loves her. Sometimes, she'd tell him she loves him just so he would say it back.

She kissed him again, pressing herself against him and turning the kiss more passionate. He groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Suddenly, he pulled away.

"No! We are not going to do this. Last time, you ignored me for a week. I am not going to go through that again" he stated.

"Javert..."

 **-Polaris-**

"That was nice" Cosette stated from the bed.  
A shirtless Javert scoffed, "nice?"  
"Well, amazing"  
"Yeah, that sounds more like it" he said, putting on his coat.  
"Want to do it again?"  
"Cosette, the sun is coming up. I didn't even plan on doing this" he looked back at her.  
She was sitting on the bed, hugging the sheets to her otherwise naked form. He licked his lips hungrily. He did want to do it again, but he had to go. He didn't plan to do this in the first place, he really didn't. He shook his head and looked into her eyes.  
"I need to go, and you need to sleep"  
"Fine"

 **-Polaris-**

 **Alright! So, that happened. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter, hopefully. Reviews would be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so, it's a day later but here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it and all.**

* * *

Two months later, Cosette and Javert's relationship was going strong. Besides the fact that they met every night, they had a deep love for one other.  
It scared Javert sometimes. Having someone love you this much and returning the feeling. His name was well-known around France for being one of the greatest enforcers of the law, which he gained a lot of enemies for. If word of his relationship came out, not only would they be judged, but he would be putting her in the line of danger. On the other hand, it was something weird. Having someone who loves him this much. It was a strange new feeling. He enjoyed it so much, but at other times he felt confused by it. Most of the time, he just wanted to have her with him, which was very difficult for him to understand and accept since he never needed someone this much.  
They had also continued on with their affair, which made him extremely protective of her. She was his, and _his_ alone.  
He'd also taken to watch over her and her father as they took their daily stroll in the market and garden. He'd noticed the boy that kept on staring at Cosette in the garden. He was greatly annoyed by him. He found himself wanting to take action more than once; however, he always cooled himself down quickly. Inspector Javert cannot be seen attacking a schoolboy just because he was staring at a beautiful woman.  
Javert sighed. Right now, he wanted nothing more than for the night to come. Cosette had said she had been feeling ill for a few days. He'd urged her to visit the hospital but she'd kept on putting down the idea, saying that if she were to stay in the hospital then no one would take care of her Papa. He found her argument absurd, her father should be able to take care of himself. He didn't tell her that, contenting himself to trying to persuade her to visit the hospital.  
Finally, the night shift started. He was finally able to finish his duty and visit Cosette. He just had to inspect all the other streets first. He groaned, his high rank had taken him off the night duty, but of course, he had to insist on still having a night shift. He couldn't regret it, not when it was the night shift that led him to finding Cosette, but it was times like these that he hated it so much.  
After he was done with his work, Javert hurried to Cosette's house. He slowed once he saw the gate and approached it as silently as possible. His eyes landed on Cosette once he was inside, "How are you? Are you getting better?"  
"I don't know. Most of the day, I don't feel sick, and I keep on thinking that I'm getting better. But the next morning, I wake up nauseous and emptying my stomach. I can't even eat. Food gets me so sick. I can't take it"  
"Cosette, I told you, you need to visit a doctor. You can't keep on going like this"  
"I don't want a doctor"  
"Cosette..."  
"No, Javert"  
Javert sighed. He pulled Cosette so that she was sitting on his lap. She immediately laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.  
"I'm worried about you" he whispered.  
"I know. Don't be. You tell me to not worry when every day and night, you're out there fighting crime. You're covered in scars and you tell me not to worry. Yet, you worry too much because I have a stomach bug, which is nothing. I'll get better soon and you'll realize how you worried for nothing"

* * *

Cosette woke up and ran to the bathroom. She puked her guts out yet again.  
"Again? Cosette, I'm going to get a doctor here to check on you"  
"No, Papa" Cosette protested weakly.  
"Cosette, I know you don't like doctors but this can't go on. You've been sick for a week now. I'm going to get a doctor to check on you. No protests" Valjean ordered before leaving.  
Cosette sighed and got up. She got dressed and drank some tea. She waited anxiously until finally, her papa arrived back home with the doctor.  
By some miracle, the doctor wasn't some man. In fact, the doctor was a short chubby lady with cheeks as red as apples. Cosette lead the doctor to her room so that they can have some privacy.  
"So, I hear that you seem to have a stomach bug..." started the doctor.  
Cosette took a deep breath.  
"Yes. I keep on throwing up in the mornings. Sometimes in the evening too. Also, my appetite seems to be lost"  
"Alright" The doctor wrote a few notes on a paper. For a while, the doctor kept on asking questions and performing tests on Cosette, who tried to answer all the questions and do what she was told best she could. Finally, the doctor asked two questions that caught Cosette off guard.  
"When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?"  
"Uh... I don't... um... I don't think I've had it for a couple of months. I mean... I don't know. I don't exactly follow it" Cosette stuttered slightly and blushed furiously.  
The doctor scribbled on her paper before asking a final question.  
"Have you been sexually active?"  
Cosette's blush seemed to redden more as she stammered greatly.  
"I, uh... I... erm, you see, I... um..."  
"Look, deary, it's just a question. If you have been sexually active, then just nod"  
Cosette blushed an even deeper shade, if that was possible, and nodded.  
"I thought so" The doctor said before writing a few more notes on her paper. The doctor murmured for a few minutes before sighing and looking up at Cosette.  
"Congratulations, Madame. You're pregnant"

* * *

 **Oh, wow, um... who knew this would happen? Me, obviously. Pretty sure that anyone who's been reading this figured it out from earlier. Anyways, I'm done for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, hey, new chapter! Without much ado, enjoy and all that.**

 **-Polaris-**

Cosette paced her room for the hundredth time that week. She stopped and placed her hand on her abdomen. It was only a week ago that she discovered that she was pregnant. She had begged the doctor to not tell her Papa, making her lie and say that it was just a stomach bug.

She didn't know how she was going to admit to her Papa that she had an affair, never mind the fact that she was pregnant. Whatever way she would admit, she knew that Javert had to know first. He had to know soon.  
Cosette sighed. Her attitude had changed after she found out, and Javert had noticed it. He'd asked about it the first few nights but she'd snapped at him so he stopped asking about it. He was worried, she could see it in his eyes. He spoke nothing of it but it was clear as day in his eyes. She felt bad about it sometimes. He only wanted to be there and help.

"Cosette, are you ready?" A voice came.

Cosette took a deep breath and headed to the door. She forced herself to act as natural as possible. Her father had noticed her change in attitude as well. How could he not? She guessed that he put it down to having being sick.

"Yes, Papa" Cosette forced a smile.

They went out and Valjean locked the door. They headed to the usual market they went to. As always, she and her Papa helped the poor and gave charity.

 **-Polaris-**

Marius was walking down the street when he noticed the blonde beauty he'd fallen in love with. She and her father were giving charity as usual. He stood at the end of the street and watched her. She looked up and their eyes connected.

Marius smiled as he watched her turn her head back to the poor woman she was giving a few coins. He watched her join her father, who was going to help another poor family. The old man entered the small area that the family was living in and the girl stayed outside. She glanced back at him and he smiled even more.

Suddenly, her father was struggling to get out of the shed and a fight was about to start. Immediately, Marius started moving towards them. This was his chance. He would help the girl's father and he could finally introduce himself.

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!"

Marius heard Eponine, his friend, scream.

Marius cursed, just as his chance was given to him, it was taken away

 **-Polaris-**

Javert was walking down the street when he noticed the commotion in the square. He started his way towards it when he noticed Cosette standing there. Anger flowed in his veins. Who would dare to try hurt her?

"Another brawl in the square. Another stink in the air. Was there a witness to this?" Javert picked up Gavroche, the boy Cosette had helped when he stole from the bakery. He knew that if anyone knew what was going on, it would be that boy.

"Let him speak to Javert" Javert ordered. Gavroche shook his head aggressively. Javert placed him back on the ground roughly. He felt a little bad about it but would never admit that.

"Monsieur, the streets are not safe but let these vermin beware" Javert walked with purpose towards the area where the men stood.

Cosette's father's back was to him. He had his arms around her protectively. Javert's blood boiled at the scared look in her eyes.

"We'll see that justice is done" he stated with conviction. Cosette looked him in the eye and he gave her a pointed stare. He turned back to the group of bandits.

"Look upon this fine collection. Crawled from underneath a stone. This swarm of worms and maggots could have picked you to the bone" Javert glared at the leader of the bandits. He knew him. it was Thenardier, the innkeeper that... This wasn't the time for that.

"I know this man over here. I know his name and his trade and on your witness, Monsieur, we'll see him suitably paid" Javert turned to look at Cosette's father, only to discover that they were both gone.

"Where's the gentleman gone and why on Earth would he run?" He asked confusedly.

"You will have a job to find him. He's not all he seems to be, and the girl who trails behind him is the child stolen from me" Thanardier said, approaching him.

Javert's eyes widened slightly as something clicked in his mind. It couldn't be... not his Cosette... NO!

Javert didn't really hear what they said after that.

"Could it be he's that old jailbird? That the tide now washes in. Heard my name and started running. All the omens point to him" Javert thought out loud.

"In the..." Thenardier stood before him, wiping at nonexistent dirt from his coat, "absence of a victim, dear Inspector, may I go? And remember, when you've nicked him, it was me who told you so"

Javert resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Let the old man keep on running. I will run him off his feet. Everyone about your business clear this garbage off the street" Javert ordered before leaving.

 **-Polaris-**

"Eponine! Who is that beautiful lady? Can you find her for me?" Marius asked Eponine excitedly.

Eponine looked up at him, sadness and shock on her face. He didn't understand why she would feel that way, all he wanted was to know where the blonde lived.

"I'll find her for you" Eponine told him.

"Thank you, Eponine" Marius thanked her before heading to the café Musain.

Hours later, Marius saw Eponine at the café. He ran to her, ignoring what Enjolras, the leader of the rebellion and his friend, had told him. Eponine told him that she found the girl's house and started leading him there. Marius could barely contain his joy. He would speak to the blonde.

 **-Polaris-**

 ***Shakes my head while walking out of dark corner like some old spy drama movie* Our dear Inspector just found out the truth about his beloved, but will he be able to accept this truth?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, wow, new chapter. Hope you enjoy and I don't own the characters and all that nonsense.**

 **-Polaris-**

Javert rubbed his face tiredly. He'd gotten news that evening that Lamarque was dead. He was the only man keeping the people at bay, now that he's gone, a rebellion was definitely going to be held. According to the spies, it would be at the time of the burial.

Javert sighed. He was given the duty to lead the army and crush the rebellion. That meant that he had to show the rest of the army the plan tonight. He'd visit Cosette early today and then go to the meeting to be held.

Cosette... there was another problem. He'd discovered who her father is early today. He guessed that she didn't know who her father really was, else she wouldn't have engaged in such a relationship with him.

He had to arrest Valjean, he knew that. But if he did, Cosette would probably hate him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she did. But the law!

What could he do?

Javert would probably have had a headache because of his overthinking had he not arrived at Cosette's garden. He entered and approached their usual seat. She was sitting there reading a book. She looked up and jumped in surprise when she saw him.

"You're here early" Cosette stated.

"Yeah. I have some business to attend to later tonight so I had to come earlier. Speaking of which, I need to tell you something about tomorrow" he spoke.

"I know. Tomorrow will be Lamarque's burial" Cosette stated.

"True. But..." Javert didn't get to finish because a voice called from the gate.

"Hello?"

Cosette and Javert turned to the source of the voice. It was the boy who kept on staring at her. Cosette got up and made her way towards him, Javert on her side. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. This boy was crossing too many lines.

"H... hello" the boy stuttered. It was obvious he wasn't expecting Javert to be there.

"I... I'm M... Marius P... Pontmercy. I... uh... have come here to... uh... tell you something. But, I guess it's... uh... not important. I see that you're... um... busy. I'll just leave" the boy, Marius, said.

Javert kept on glaring at Marius even as he left. He was about to start speaking again when a scream was heard from nearby. Javert cursed.

"Cosette, go to your room. I'll come back sometime before sunrise, after I finish with my work. Don't sleep. We need to talk" Javert ordered quickly before running to the area the commotion was in.

"Police!" Javert shouted.

 **-Polaris-**

"Police!"

Valjean was reading in his room when he heard it. He'd jumped up immediately and ran to Cosette's room.

"Cosette! Get your things ready! We're leaving! We'll go to Rue de l'Homme Arme Number 7 now and we'll leave for England as soon as possible!"

"What?! No, Papa! We can't!"

"Don't argue with me, Cosette. We need to go! Quick!" Valjean urged before going to pack his things.

The past has finally caught up with him. He needed to get away fast so that he can ensure his and Cosette's safety. He couldn't leave her alone in the world yet. If Javert finds him now, he'll be as good as dead. He had to get away.

 **-Polaris-**

To say Cosette was confused was an understatement. What was Papa doing? Why are they suddenly leaving? Why does he look so scared?

She couldn't leave. How could she leave Javert? And her baby! Oh, what would happen to her baby if they moved away? Javert didn't even know about his child! She couldn't leave without telling him. He had a right to know.

He told her to wait for him. He was coming back later on.

Cosette wrote a quick letter telling him of what was going on. She ran outside to the gate and left it there. He would see it and find her. He had to.

After placing the letter, Cosette ran back to her room and readied herself to leave.

Papa came a few minutes later and took her to the carriage waiting outside for them.

 **-Polaris-**

Eponine was standing near the house Cosette lived in when Thenardier had arrived with a group of men. He was going to break into Cosette's house and hurt her and her father. She knew that.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked.

"Stay out of this, girl" Thenardier hissed.

"There's nothing in this house. Just an old man and his daughter. They have nothing" Eponine tried to persuade her father to leave.

"I said stay out of this. You have no idea how much pain this man has caused me"

"If you don't leave I'll scream" she whisper shouted.

"You won't dare"

"Try me"

Thenardier was just about to ask what she meant when Eponine screamed as loud as she can. Thenardier wasted no time in attacking her, trying to make her quiet down but she only kept on screaming louder.

"Police!"

Thenardier cursed and ran away with the rest of his men. Eponine slumped tiredly against the wall. Inspector Javert then arrived.

"What happened?" He asked roughly.

"I... I can't tell you, Inspector. It won't matter anyway. I have no proof" Eponine sighed.

"You have caused quite the ruckus, girl. So, you better tell me what on Earth happened"

"A few men were going to break into one of the houses and attack the people living there. When I screamed, they attacked me instead"

"Alright. I'll need you to come with me to the station and fill out a few papers" Javert ordered.

He didn't have time for this. He had things to attend to. He'll just leave this girl with one of the younger officers and let him take care of this matter. Right now, he needed to get to the palace and form the plan with the rest of the army.

 **-Polaris-**

 **I wanna make a confession: I CURRENTLY HAVE NO MOTIVATION WHATSOEVER TO DO ANYTHING WITH MY LIFE EXCEPT SLEEP. Yeah, that's it. Now, Ima try harder to update, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wouldn't usually do this, but... I'm gonna post the first chapter of a new story soon. It's also Javert/Cosette but in another sense. Ya'll should check it out if you have the time. I've decided to call it** ** _She Died for a Son_** **. Anyways, it's gonna be a couple days before I post it so enjoy this new chapter for now.**

 **-Polaris-**

 _Finally!_ Javert thought. He was finally done with planning the attacks on the revolutionists. He just had to say a few final words to the soldiers then he could leave.

Javert stood at the end of the room and watched the soldiers take their places at each side of the room, leaving a path for high ranked officers to pass through.

He waited as a number of officers walked between the men and said a few encouraging words. At last, it was his turn. Javert started walking down the line before stating loudly for everyone to hear.

"One more day to revolution. We will nip it in the bud. We'll be ready for these schoolboys. They will wet themselves with blood" Javert observed every man in the room. He was pleased to find that none looked scared and all had a look of conviction on their faces. "I will join these people's heroes. I will follow where they go. We will learn their little secrets. We will know the things they know"

Javert finished talking and stood straight, pride washed over him. This was it. This was his purpose in life. Serving the law and protecting those who follow the path of the righteous.

A few moments later, Javert was finally given the chance to leave. Planning had been finished. Everyone knew their roles. Everyone knew what to do. His job here was done. He could go now.

Javert left and headed directly to Rue Plumet. He was going to his beloved's and nothing would stop him. He would find the answers he wanted.

 **-Polaris-**

It was easy to slip away from the young gendarme, he wasn't giving her that much attention anyway. Not even five minutes after Inspector Javert had left, Eponine had escaped.

She'd gone back to the house that Cosette and her father lived in. She didn't know what had led her to go there again but she didn't question it much. She went to the gate and observed the garden inside. It was a while later when she decided to leave.

Just as she was turning her back to go, she noticed the letter tucked into the side of the gate. She pulled it out and observed it. A name was written on the side of the paper.

 _Javert_

Eponine looked confused. Why would Cosette leave a letter for the stone-hearted inspector?

She opened the envelope, thankful to the Lord above that it wasn't sealed, and carefully pulled out the letter.

 _My dearest Javert,_

 _I know not why, but Papa has suddenly decided to move. He has taken us to Rue de L'Homme Arme number 7 for tonight. Tomorrow, he'll be taking us to England, where we shall live. I hope you find this in time and visit me. I cannot bear to leave without saying goodbye. I also have some urgent news for you._

 _If, for any reason, you cannot make it tonight, I shall send you letters as frequently as I can. I shall send the letters to this house, where you can hopefully receive them. I apologize, for, other than the prescient, I do not know where else to send them. You never mentioned where you live and I never needed to know before now._

 _I love you, Javert_

 _Cosette_

Eponine could not believe what she was reading. Could it possibly be true? Did Javert and Cosette have a secret relationship?

Suddenly, the distant clicking of boots was heard. Eponine knew it was Javert. Who else would it be? She quickly returned the letter to where it was and hid in the shadows. She couldn't let Javert know she went through his letter. She watched from the shadows, and, judging upon his reaction, she guessed that they did have a secret affair going on.

Javert had always had a great eyesight. He noticed every detail. Consequently, it wasn't that hard for him to notice the letter.

He'd torn open the envelope and read the letter quickly, wasting no time when he discovered its contents. He broke into a run and, not a minute later, Eponine heard a distant _Hiya!_ as the galloping of a horse was heard in the nearby streets.

 **-Polaris-**

Marius was in his small one-room apartment, beating himself up. He'd made a total fool of himself in front of Cosette, stuttering like that in front of her.

He didn't expect to find another man there, that was true. But to suddenly lose all confidence because of that man? That was utterly humiliating. Cosette probably thought him not worth her time now. Why would she want a man that can't toughen up?

No! He will not be remembered that way! Not by her. He shall go back to her house right this instant and prove to her... prove to her what? That he doesn't always humiliate himself like he did before? That he could be as manly as the man that was with her?

Who was that man anyways? He knew it wasn't her father. Marius had seen him plenty of times while sitting at the garden. No, that man was different. And why did he have his arm around her waist?

Could it be? Could Cosette be in a relationship already? But... that man was old, much older than her.

Suddenly, a knock was heard. Marius' trail of thought faded as he went to open it. He saw Eponine there. She looked sadly into his eyes and he just knew something happened.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She told him. Not of Javert's relationship with Cosette, but of Cosette not being home. She wouldn't dare tell him of Javert and Cosette's apparent relationship. So she told him that Cosette has left the house with her father. She didn't tell him the new address either. She'd tell him later, but not now. She watched him run past her.

Marius had run as fast as he can to the house. He'd pushed open the gate and walked inside. Marius banged on the door he'd found. When no answer came, Marius knew that she was really gone.

Marius stared at the door. There was nothing left for him now that she was gone. Finally, he made up his mind on what to do.

Tomorrow, he shall fight with his friends. And if he were to lose his life, then it would be even better. He had nothing to lose anyway. His only regret now was never knowing whether Cosette shared his feelings.

 **-Polaris-**

 **Uh oh... drama's about to be unleashed. What do you think will happen? Will Cosette tell Javert about his child? Will Valjean move them? How will Javert react if he found out? Will Marius die in the revolution? Will he and Javert meet?**

 **Tell me whatcha think would happen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oy, new chapter. I really am taking those updates more seriously right now.**

 **-Polaris-**

It was a beautiful night; the stars shining brightly, the moon glowing softly, a light breeze in the air. A beautiful night indeed. However, one man would not stop to enjoy it. Even at this unholy time at night, his horse could be heard racing through the streets.

Had anyone bothered to look outside their window, they might have caught a glance of a black figure speeding away and thought it was a demon. However, that figure was nothing more than our dear inspector, Javert.

Javert had been pushing his horse to his limits. He'd been going as fast as his horse can until, finally, he reached his destination. He mounted off his horse, Gymont, and tied him to a nearby pole. He petted the horse and left to find the place he wanted.

At last, he found it. Rue de l'Homme Arme, number 7. Now, he had to find Cosette's room's window. He walked around the building, observing and trying to decide which one was his Cosette's. Suddenly, one of the windows was pushed open, and, at that moment, Javert knew what window to climb up to.

Cosette stood at the window, watching the outside world. She was muttering something to herself as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"Cosette," Javert called.

Cosette looked around, searching for the person that called her. Her eyes landed on Javert and relief washed over her. He was here. They can sort things out now.

By now, Javert was standing right below the window. Cosette looked down and wondered what he was going to do, she was three stories above him. Javert reached out and held onto two bricks, he then started pulling himself up. Cosette quickly realized what he was doing, he was climbing up to her.

Cosette moved away from the window to enable Javert to climb in. A few minutes later, Javert was standing inside, leaning on the windowsill and stretching his arms.

"You made it," Cosette whispered.

"Of coarse I did, I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't," Javert replied.

"We have to be quieter here. Papa is very close and could hear better"

"Alright"

Silence fell between them for a moment before Javert, still at the windowsill, broke it.

"What do you know about Jean Valjean?"

"Jean Valjean? The old convict you told me about?"

"Yes"

"Only what you told me. He's a dangerous criminal and your nemesis"

"That's all you know?"

"Yes, that's all I know about Jean Valjean. Why are you asking?" Cosette asked, confusion clear on her face.

Javert observed her expression, she wasn't lying. She knew nothing of 24601. She didn't know that her dear Papa is a wanted criminal. If he were to guess, Valjean probably told her nothing about the past, opting to keep it hidden. Javert rubbed his face and started to talk again.

"Never mind. It's not important"

"No, it's important to you. You're overthinking about it"

"Just leave it!" He snapped. Cosette's eyes widened in shock. Javert had never snapped like this before, at least not at her. Javert sighed.

"I'm sorry," he finally moved away from the window and approached her. He slid his hands up and down her arms in a comforting way.

"I didn't mean to snap. Forgive me," he cupped her cheek and looked her in the eye. Cosette leaned towards his touch.

"There's nothing to forgive," she hummed.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Cosette smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Javert's arms found their way to her waist, pressing her firmly to him. If anything were to happen to him tomorrow, this is how he wanted her to remember him. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on hers.

"Cosette, my love, we need to talk," he told her gently.

"Yes, we do," she replied reluctantly.

He pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Javert rested his head on top of hers and took a deep breath. This was going to be tough.

"Tomorrow, Lamarque shall have his burial," he started.

"I know..."

"That's not all. Tomorrow, a revolution shall start. A number of schoolboys have organized for it. We don't know all the details about it, that's why we're going to send in a spy. Someone who will pretend to be a revolutionist. Someone who's life will be at risk if he were discovered. That's why the army had to choose someone who's alone. Someone who has no family to get back to"

Realization dawned on Cosette.

"You," Cosette gasped.

He didn't say a word, just hugged her tighter. It was confirmation enough for her.

"No... NO JAVERT!" Tears started falling down her eyes, "Javert, please, don't do this. You can't..." Cosette's sobs couldn't be controlled.

"I'm sorry, but I must. I have to do this, for France"

"Javert, I can't take it if you... you can't do this..." another sob racked her body.

For the first time in years, Javert felt his heart ache badly. He wanted to stay here with her.

"Hey, I'll make it back to you. I'm not going to die. You're focusing on the small chance that they'll discover me. They won't. I'm not going to get hurt. I'll make it back to you"

Cosette took a deep breath and tried to control her sobbing. A few minutes later, she succeeded in controlling it and stopped.

"Please, take care of yourself. Come back to me. I need you. We need you," she told him, placing his hand on her abdomen.

Javert's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Could it be?

"You... you're pregnant?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. I didn't mean for it to happen, Javert. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Javert," Cosette started crying again.

Javert kissed her, ending her cries. He pulled away a moment later and wiped the tears off her face.

"It's my child, correct?"

She looked at him incredulously, "of course it's your child! Who else would it be?! I can't be…"

He silenced her with a kiss, speaking after he pulled away, "Then you have nothing to fear, Cosette. I'll always be here for the two of you."

He placed his hand on her stomach, "only death will be able to take me away. I love you, Cosette"

"I love you, too"

Suddenly, Javert pulled Cosette into his arms and carried her to the bed. He placed her there and then laid down next to her. He pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his chest.

"Sleep," he ordered.

She didn't argue much as tiredness came over her. A few minutes later, Cosette was sleeping. Javert stayed there for some time, thinking about everything. Some time later, he decided to leave. He pulled away from her, careful not to wake her or disturb her. Once he was out of the bed, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'll try my hardest to make it back to you"

He kissed her forehead and left.

 **-Polaris-**

 **So, does Javert make it out alive? How does Marius play a role in rescuing Javert? Will Valjean find out about his grandchild soon? Find out in the upcoming chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter ain't much. It just describes the scene of the revolution, but I felt that it needed to be written before I can move on with the other parts of the story. Anyways, I promise I'll update with something more fruitful soon.**

 **-Polaris-**

Javert looked on and observed the people, his brilliant mind already taking notes of what's happening. The people were divided into two groups, one on the left of the road, the other on the right. The schoolboys were standing right at the front of both groups.

Lamarque's burial started. Drums could be heard nearby. Secretly, Javert wished he was in his uniform, riding his horse with the rest of the high ranked officers and generals. It would show his rank in society and be safer for him.

His mind drifted back to Cosette and their unborn child. He was going to be a father. Him, of all people. A father. How would he take care of a baby? That is, if he survived the revolution. Lord, how he wished he was in a safer place right now.

Suddenly, one of the schoolboys, Javert assumed that he's the leader, started singing. The others soon joining in.

"Do you hear the people sing?

Singing the song of angry men?

It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes"

As Lamarque reached their area, all the respectable gentlemen lowered their hats in grieving. However, the rest of the scums and schoolboys continued singing.

"Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong to stand with me?

Beyond the barricade

Is there a world you long to see?"

Javert watched as the leader of the schoolboys walked into the middle and waved his large red flag.

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"

Javert observed as the rest of the schoolboys joined in the middle and started climbing the tomb. The army moved away as the rest of the people joined around them, singing the song of revolution.

Javert joined them in the walk, pretending to be one of them. He had to blend in well. He noticed the soldiers taking their places, getting ready for action.

"There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

With that, the revolutionists finished their song and the soldiers started their attack. Chaos ensued as protesters and soldiers battled. Men fell on both sides as the protesters ran to form their barricade. Javert moved with them, pretending to help but not really doing anything. After the barricade was formed, Javert heard the leader calling out for someone to spy on the army. He waited a few seconds before volunteering. He didn't want to be too obvious or else they'd know he was a spy. The leader, Enjolras, he discovered his name to be, encouraged him before allowing him to leave.

Javert wasted no time in reporting everything he knew up till now to the generals he was working with. Upon that data, they were able to form their plan.

Javert returned to the barricades hours later, approaching it carefully.

"He's back!" He heard someone scream.

"Listen my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines. I have counted each man. I will tell what I can," Javert told them.

They granted him access and he entered to the area the revolutionists were in.

"Better beware. They have armies to spare, and the danger is real. We will need all our cunning to bring them to heel"

This wasn't a lie, but Javert knew he had to give them a bit of truth so that they believe him later. He heard Enjolras reply to him.

"Have faith. If you know what their movements are, we'll spoil their game. There are ways that our people can fight. We shall overcome their power"

Enjolras placed a hand on his shoulder, and Javert resisted the urge to shrug it off.

"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out, before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their force. Get us when it's light," Javert lied smoothly.

Everything was going well. They all believed him. He turned to leave into a building when the shout was heard. Javert wanted to end that kid in that moment, for it was that shout that ruined everything for him, the call of:

"Liar!"

Javert turned around and looked at the kid who had shouted.

"Good evening, dear Inspector. Lovely evening, my dear," the kid addressed him.

"I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert"

Javert cursed internally and tried to make a run for it; however, he was held back by a number of schoolboys while others pointed their guns at him.

"So, don't believe a word he says cause none of its true. This only goes to show what little people can do," the kid dropped onto the ground from where he was sitting.

"Bravo little Gavroche, you're the top of the class"

"So, what are we gonna do with this snake in the grass?" One of the boys poked him with his gun.

"Take this man and throw him in the tavern and there, the people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert," Enjolras ordered.

"Shoot me now or shoot me later. Every schoolboy to his sport. Death to each and every traitor. I renounce your people's court," Javert spoke with fire in his eyes.

The boys started moving their prisoner to the tavern. Javert wasn't going to give up that easily though. As they were walking, Javert pushed to the side strongly, making one of the boys hit the wall. He started attacking the boys and putting up quite a fight. He downed more than five boys before he felt someone hit him roughly on the head with a stick. Javert fell to the ground, almost unconscious. He then felt another forceful hit to the head with the same stick. That was the last thing his mind registered before he fell unconscious.

 **-Polaris-**

 **Note: the next chapter will feature Cosette, and Marius is gonna make a reappearance.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, this chapter ain't much and I'm sorry, but I must get this through before I get to the actual important parts. I hope you can understand.**

 **In other news, I wouldn't usually do this cause this really ain't my area of expertise, however, I must this time. OMG-fangirl, thank you so much for the continued support, I really appreciate it. Your continuous reviews make my day, truly.**

 **-Polaris-**

It wasn't long before he gained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was uncomfortably tied back to the stairs by his neck. If he got out from here, his neck would definitely bruise. Next thing he noticed was that his hands were tied together, this meant that he wouldn't be able to open the ropes tying him back. He mentally cursed. The ropes hurt!

He started slightly moving parts of his body, making sure everything was in good shape. He sighed in relief when he realized that everything was alright.

He moved his eyes to the door, trying to get some insight of what was going on. He didn't have the greatest of views and, as a result, couldn't see that much; however, he could clearly hear the cries of battle. He predicted that the army had started its first attack already. This was great, the faster they end the revolution, the faster they could take him out of there.

Through his small view of the barricade, he was able to view a schoolboy, wait... that's the Marius kid who came to visit Cosette before. What was he doing?!

Javert squinted his eyes, trying to see what the boy was attempting. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what was in his hands. The boy was going to get them all murdered...

 **-Polaris-**

She didn't really think about it. She saw the soldier pointing his gun at Marius and just jumped in, giving up her life for his. She'd seen him lose focus for a moment before he took the barrel of gunpowder and a torch, threatening to blow up the barricade. The soldiers immediately backed away, giving this small victory to the revolutionists. Enjolras had then taken both torch and gunpowder barrel away from Marius, who ignored all who were angry at him. As he was looking around, he noticed her.

"Eponine? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Eponine stared up at him sadly and ignored his question, instead telling him something else, "I know where Cosette is. I kept it from you, I'm sorry. She lives in Rue de L'Homme Arme number 7"

"What have you done?" He asked as a look of sadness washed over him. He got down and placed his hand on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding or do anything to save her. It was all in vain. She knew that but Marius seemed not to believe that... or maybe he didn't want to. As Marius slowly lost his cool, she started talking, content and peace washing over her at his embrace.

"Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here... that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow"

He didn't want to believe it, she decided.

"But you will live, Ponine. Dear God above... if I could close your wounds with words of love..." tears rolled down his eyes slowly.

She smiled through her pain.

"Just hold me now, and let it be... shelter me... comfort me..." she placed his hand on her face and leaned towards it slowly. He was quick into embracing her and hugging her.

"I'm here," he said through his tears, hugging her closer to him.

"That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe," she said softly, looking up at him.

"I will stay with you... till you are sleeping," he sadly smiled down at her.

Eponine placed her hand on his neck, smiling up at him.

"And rain will..." she started with a lot of difficulty. He joined her in saying the last part.

"Make the flowers..." before she could say the last word, Eponine felt death engulf her and she welcomed it peacefully.

Marius mouthed the last word as tears rolled down his eyes, "...grow..."

He kissed her head and pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let go.

Enjolras had been watching the sad scene from afar, trying to stop his tears from falling, yet one single traitorous tear made its way down his face. He turned his face, pretending it was a rain drop. He signaled to one of the other revolutionists before starting his way towards Marius.

Enjolras held Marius back as the other boy pulled Eponine's body away, taking her to a room that would hold all injured and dead.

 **-Polaris-**

Cosette was pacing in her room. She'd been sick that morning, understandably so. When Papa had come in and heard her throwing up, he'd decided to postpone the trip to England a few more days. She thanked God above that he did.

Her guts were flipping around with worry. Javert was at the barricade now and there was no way for her to know if he was alright or not. All she could do was wait for the revolution to end so that Javert could either come back to her or not.

 **-Polaris-**

Gavroche was sitting right outside the tavern that held Javert, so it wasn't that hard for Javert to hear what the child was saying or notice what he was doing.

As Javert watched the child, a strange sense of tranquility came over him. He remembered when he was the boy's age. He, himself, had been nothing more than a street urchin, just like the boy. Although he had never stolen anything like the boy had, even if it had crossed his mind. Then he had met that one officer who had showed him the correct path. Javert could not bring himself to imagine the type of man he would have been had it not been for that officer. Probably like one of those horrid revolutionists.

Gavroche probably just needed the proper guidance, like he had. After all of this is over, maybe, if both he and Gavroche are still alive, he could convince Cosette and they could adopt Gavroche and raise him as their own. They could live as a little family, then Cosette would give birth, and their family would be bigger, which would bring them even more happiness. Javert let his mind wonder for some time. Until...

"Gavroche..."

One of the schoolboys approached the child. Javert glanced at the schoolboy to realize that he was Marius. He saw Marius hand Gavroche a letter before speaking.

"I need you to deliver this to Rue de l'Homme Arme number 7"

Javert recognized the address immediately. He saw Gavroche get up and walk away, presumably to take Marius's letter to Cosette.

Javert's blood boiled; Cosette was his and his alone. Once he got out of here, Marius would pay.

 **-Polaris-**

 **Well, that's it for now. I promised in the previous chapter that I would update with something more useful soon and I plan on doing so. So, expect an update in the next few days. Until then, I'd just like to say that** ** _She Died for a Son_** **is officially complete.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Confession: I just gobbled down a very unhealthy amount of candy. Confession: I'm still doing it. Confession: it's 3 AM. Anyways, new chapter!**

 **-Polaris-**

Valjean was reading when he heard the knock. Dread came over him as he got up to see who was at the door. Opening it, he saw a small blond boy, about 9 years of age.

"Letter from the barricade," the boy said, holding out a letter.

Valjean furrowed his eyebrows.

"From the barricade?"

He didn't know anyone at the barricade, and it was a dangerous place, no child should be there. The child shrugged and moved to turn away, but Valjean quickly called.

"I'll take it"

He was about to take the letter when the boy moved it away, holding out his other hand for a coin. Valjean's eyebrow raised as he pulled out a coin for the boy.

"Something for me, something for you," the boy said, handing him the letter and leaving, "who needs charity?"

"Boy!" Valjean called after the kid, "you stay away from there. You understand?"

A mischievous grin came over the boy's face before he continued on his way. Valjean watched the child go before he opened the letter to start reading.

 _Dearest Cosette,_

 _Yesterday, I introduced myself to you. However, I couldn't tell you about my feelings due to the man that was with you._

 _You've entered my soul and soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met and my world was reborn?_

 _If I should fall in battle to gun, let this be my goodbye. My only regret is not knowing if you love me as well._

 _I pray that God would bring me home so I can know your feelings towards me and, if they are the same, to be with you._

 _Pray for your Marius, he prays for you_

Fear washed over Valjean as he finished reading the letter. This is the day that he most feared. Now a young man has appeared to change his life. This Marius will take away his treasure to be his wife. But he could die tonight… And Cosette would be heartbroken. No! He must find this boy!

Valjean pulled his coat from the hanger and started his journey to the barricade. This boy shall not die today.

 **-Polaris-**

Javert had been watching the activity outside as closely as he can. It was quite dull for a while with no battle going on. Suddenly, he heard a loud ruckus. The schoolboys caught another from the side of the law.

Right at that moment, the army decided to attack. The man held by the schoolboys took a gun and shot a soldier in the shoulder, saving the leader's life. All hell broke loose for a moment as soldiers and schoolboys fought.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

A final shot was heard and the schoolboys claimed a small victory. However, one of them was injured. Javert narrowed his eyes and watched the schoolboys take the injured boy into the room he was in.

They placed the boy against the wall as one of the schoolboys started dealing with the injury. Upon noticing who was shot, Javert felt his stomach drop. It was Gavroche.

Javert didn't get to see more as something else caught his attention. The other person "from the side of the law" was none other than Valjean. What was he doing here?

"Thank you, Monsieur," Enjolras spoke.

"Give me no thanks, Monsieur. There's something you can do," Valjean told him.

"If it is in my power"

"Give me the spy Javert. Let me take care of him"

Javert glared tiredly at Valjean and Enjolras. He saw Enjolras hand Valjean a pistol and a knife before signaling for everyone except Gavroche to leave.

Valjean approached him as the door closed behind him. Valjean held Javert's hair and pulled downward a little, moving Javert's head upward to look at him. Javert glared up at him. Valjean then opened the ropes tying him to the stairs. He pulled him up and pushed him into an alleyway. Javert stumbled before leaning against a wall slightly.

"We meet again," Valjean pulled out the knife.

"You've hungered for this all your life. Take your revenge. How right you should kill with a knife," Javert replied hoarsely.

"Get out of here," Valjean ordered, cutting the ropes that held his hands.

"I don't understand..."

"Clear out of here," Valjean urged.

Javert moved until he was standing in front of Valjean. When Valjean pulled out a gun, Javert started talking, "once a thief, forever a thief"

Valjean narrowed his eyes and Javert knew he was tempting fate right now but couldn't stop himself from continuing.

"What you want, you always steal. You would trade your life for mine. Yes, Valjean, you want a deal. Shoot me now for all I care. If you let me go, beware. You'll still answer to me"

Valjean approached him as he replied, "you are wrong, and always have been wrong. I'm a man, no worse than any man. And you are free"

Javert rubbed his neck as he listened to Valjean. This is wrong, Valjean should want him dead.

"There are no conditions, no bargains or petitions. There's nothing that I blame you for. You've done your duty, nothing more," Valjean shook his head.

Javert looked up at Valjean. Was he serious? What's going on?

"If I come out of this alive, you will find me at Rue de l'Homme Arme number 7. No doubt our paths will cross again"

Javert furrowed his eyebrows and turned to leave. Can this be true? He couldn't believe this. He heard Valjean shoot the wall, pretending he shot him, thus saving him from the revolutionists. But... why?

Suddenly, a small voice was heard from the alleyway between them that lead to the revolutionists.

"Monsieur Fauchlevent?"

Both men turned to look at the owner of the small voice, it was Gavroche.

"Why is he alive? Didn't you just shoot him?" The boy asked confusedly.

He looked between the two men and everything clicked when he saw their expressions.

"You didn't shoot him, did you?! You're a spy too, aren't you?! You just wanted to save him and then you'll end us all! That's what you're here for, right?!" The boy slowly raised his voice as he accused.

"Boy, lower your voice! This isn't what's going on!" Valjean whispered urgently.

"Liar!" Gavroche suddenly felt lightheaded.

He'd lost some great amount of blood when he was shot and the effort he put into coming here was taking a toll on him, and the discovery he just made was hurting his head. he started to sway. He was going to lose consciousness but he needed to warn his friends fir... too late.

His legs gave in and he was falling to the ground. Valjean's eyes widened in horror. On the hand, Javert moved with lightning speed and caught the boy before his body touched the ground. Gavroche blinked up at Javert one final time before he lost consciousness.

Valjean stared at Javert with the boy in his arms. He prayed that the boy would make it, for if he did, he might be the reason Javert finds happiness and guidance.

Javert put two fingers on the boy's neck to check for a heartbeat. He sighed as he realized that the boy was alive, although barely.

"I'm taking him to a hospital. He needs immediate attention," Javert spoke with determination. He then got up with Gavroche in his arms. He left without waiting for an answer from Valjean.

All of Javert's doubts and fears were momentarily forgotten as he moved as fast as he can, not quite willing to give up on the child he was carrying.

 **-Polaris-**

 **Uh oh, Javert cares way too much about a child he doesn't really know. How will he react if something happens to said child?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Confession: I finished the packet of candy. Confession: I feel nauseous. Anyways, two chapters in one day! Yay!**

 **-Polaris-**

Valjean was walking around the barricade, helping where he can. He could hear two young men wondering where Gavroche was, he turned his head and pretended he didn't notice them.

The battle field was uneventful for some time as the young men slept. Valjean sighed and wondered around. He needed to find this Marius kid who loved Cosette. Another sigh. Cosette was grown up now. She probably loved this Marius just as he loved her. She'd go live as his wife and leave him when she finds out that the young man loves her.

A disturbing thought entered his head. Marius had said in his letter that he couldn't share his feelings with her due to a man with her. Valjean knew it wasn't himself. Marius had never introduced himself while he was with Cosette. God, he didn't even know who Marius was. There is only one possible explanation. Cosette was with another man when Marius approached her. But who is that man?

This same question plagued his mind for a long time. Nonetheless, it completely disappeared from his head the moment he heard the voice…

"Do I care if I should die, now she goes across the sea? Life without Cosette means nothing at all. Would you weep, Cosette, if I were to fall? Will you weep, Cosette, for me?"

Valjean moved and watched the boy as he settled down to sleep. So, this was the boy who loved Cosette. A sudden realization dawned on him as he observed Marius; he was the boy watching him and Cosette at the Luxembourg Garden. Valjean felt hatred stem in him. This boy was to take Cosette away. This boy who had been watching them will be the reason Cosette leaves him. But that doesn't have to be...

He could leave now. Let Marius die. Continue living happily with Cosette. Except Cosette wouldn't be happy...

Valjean felt sadness come over him. He needed to save this boy, no matter how much he hated him...

 **-Polaris-**

Javert waited as patiently as he can. The doctor had told him to stay away while he and the nurses worked on the kid. He'd gone home and changed into his uniform before going back.

He couldn't understand why, but Javert was feeling more and more anxious as time passed by. He knew he cared for the little rascal but he couldn't understand what was happening to him at this instance. He'd only ever felt similar to this when Cosette was down with the stomach bu... NO! It was morning sickness, not a stomach bug! He corrected his thoughts and shook his head.

His lovely Cosette was pregnant with his child. He sighed. He was to be a father soon. A child will have complete faith in him to protect it, feed it, guide it, teach it, and love it. Worry started to fill him. He couldn't do all that. He was an unpleasant person. He knew it. It never bothered him, at least not until he met Cosette.

He wasn't the smooth, handsome young man who knew how to win women's hearts. He was an old, gruff man who rarely laughed and when he did, it was terrible. He wasn't even of a respectable descent. He was born in a jail to a fortune teller and a convict.

For all he cared, he had all the qualities that made society hate him. He'd realized long ago that society would always hate him. So he couldn't, for the life of him, understand why Cosette didn't. He couldn't understand why Cosette returned his love. He couldn't understand why Cosette didn't hate him like everyone else; or how she found him handsome; or how she could look past all his flaws and imperfections. He had too many of those. He knew it all too well. And she was just like an angel dropped from the sky. A perfect star shining brightly in the darkness. And he couldn't understand how such a complete being could love someone as horrible as he is.

Was it because she, herself, was in frequent meetings with imperfect people? Was it because she had a not so great past herself? Was it because she, too, had scums for parents? Scums that just might not be as terrible as they seem...

Valjean had saved him. But why? He had the perfect opportunity to finish him, yet, he let him go. It was his hour at last to put a seal on his fate. All it would take was a flick of his knife. Vengeance was his and he gave him back his life.

It didn't make sense to Javert. He was slowly losing his mind thinking about this.

Convicts weren't supposed to tell the police where they live.

Convicts weren't supposed to act in a good way.

Convicts weren't supposed to save lives.

Convicts weren't supposed to show mercy.

Does this mean that he'll have to let Valjean go? No! The law says that Valjean must go back to prison. He must.

Javert shook his head aggressively. This topic was giving him a headache. Yet, it hurt even more trying not to think about it.

Why was the world so cruel?!

"Monsieur?"

His train of thought was broken by that call. He looked up at the doctor from where he was sitting, a question on his face.

"I have done all that I can. Whether he lives or not is up to him now. He either wills himself to live or dies," the doctor stated gravely.

Javert nodded and headed to Gavroche's bed. He looked down at the child and it hit him then. He loved this boy. This boy was like the son he might have known if God had granted him a son.

Of course, he could have one soon; but Gavroche was already like a son to him.

Javert sighed, turned his eyes away from the child, and got up. He needed to go back to the barricade and assess the situation. The battle was probably over now…

 **-Polaris-**

 **Javert has done some pretty deep soul searching. He'll probably continue to do so for some time. Javert, my boy, I relate.**


	14. Chapter 14

**YOOOOO, new chapter!**

 **-Polaris-**

Javert quickly climbed over the barricade. There were some things he just needed to get over with. He walked around, inspecting here and there. He counted the number of corpses and tried to identify some. There were two bodies that were missing, and he realized that quickly.

He observed the area around him and tried to think of how they could have escaped when he heard it. Someone was grunting as he put a huge effort into the task he was doing. The sound was amplified by the tubes in which the man was. Javert turned around and stared at the sewer hole for a few minutes, listening and assessing the situation. The hole was big enough for a man of Valjean's size to go through. Someone had obviously escaped from there. There were only two missing people with the exception of Gavroche. It had to be them.

Javert hurried back to his horse. He mounted Gymont swiftly and rushed towards the only exit from the sewers. He urged the horse to go as fast as it can. Once he was there, he dismounted his horse and tied him to a nearby post. He then moved to the exit of the sewers, standing right above the gate.

It was later, when Javert had been tiredly leaning against the wall, that he heard it. The gate had been swung open and a man was moving out of the sewers. Javert pulled out his gun and stood firmly at the edge, watching Valjean with the boy.

"It's you, Javert. I knew you wouldn't wait too long. A faithful servant at his post once more. This man's done no wrong. He needs a doctor's care..." Valjean called.

"I warned you that I would not give in. I won't be swayed..." Javert glared down at him.

"Another hour yet. Then I'm yours. All our debts are paid"

"A man of mercy comes again and talks of justice..."

"Come. Time is running short. Look down, Javert. He's standing in his grave," Valjean shouted, trying to urge him.

He saw it then in Javert's eyes. A flash of nervousness and insecurity. He used that moment to get Marius on his back and start climbing up. Javert watched Valjean climb up with the schoolboy on his shoulders. Mixed emotions filled him as Valjean made it to the edge.

Javert aimed his gun at Valjean, who moved past him.

"One more step and you die," Javert threatened.

His heart was racing and thumping loudly in his chest. He was afraid. He knew it. He just hoped Valjean didn't notice.

Valjean sighed. He turned to look at Javert. He had no time for this. The boy would die soon if he didn't find medical attention. He saw the fear in Javert, who was fidgeting in his place. Even his hold on his gun wasn't as strong as usual.

Valjean looked down sadly before turning to move away. He felt sorry for the man he left behind him. A man so obviously lost…

 **-Polaris-**

Javert looked down at the gun in his hand. He could've ended Valjean right this instant and he didn't. He couldn't understand why he didn't.

Was it because Valjean had saved him once?

Was it because Valjean was Cosette's father?

Was it because Valjean just might not be as bad as he thought?

Javert walked with his head in the clouds. He couldn't understand why he let Valjean go. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Valjean was not as terrible as he thought he was. Another thought then entered his head. He made Valjean's life terrible even though he didn't deserve it. And if he misjudged Valjean, then he probably misjudged others too.

He had singlehandedly lead to the misery of a lot of people. He has become exactly what he didn't want to be, an abuser.

By that moment, Javert had reached his destination. He was standing at the end of a bridge. He moved to the middle of it and stared at the water under. The rapids were moving quickly, meaning anything that would fall off would be swept away and drowned immediately.

Javert stood right over the edge. One easy push and he'd fall to his demise. Yet, he didn't care…

He looked up at the stars, looking for guidance, but there weren't any. The skies were black, and the weather was getting colder. Pure darkness engulfed the area. Javert stared at those rapids.

He considered jumping for a few minutes. What was the point of life anyway? What was the point of life when he was dead inside? What was the point of life when by granting him his life today, that man had killed him even so?

He leaned forward and watched the water. The same question went through his mind. Should he jump?

Suddenly, another notion entered his head. It sent a shock through him and made him take a step back. He moved away from the edge as horror filled him.

He had considered jumping. He had considered killing himself. He had considered taking the coward's way out. He had considered leaving the world when Cosette was waiting for him.

Cosette was in her house right this instant, thinking he's at the barricade and worrying about him…

and he was considering suicide an option to get rid of his problems...

His head cooked up an image of Cosette crying over his death, then an image of Cosette sadly holding a tiny bundle of life while standing in front of a grave.

Horror and disgust with himself filled him. How could he even consider something that would cause so much despair an option?

Javert fell to the ground in a sad heap of anguish and despair. He let out a loud, agonized scream.

He stayed on the ground until sunrise. It was then that his mind finally registered the need to get back home.

He went to search for his horse before going back home. He seemed to be in a state of denial or incomprehensible calmness as he made his way to his apartment.

After he entered and locked his apartment door, he was in a completely different state. He started screaming as he threw anything he could get his hands on. He punched walls and let out cries of despair. A few shards of glass tore at his knuckles as he punched a mirror. He stared at his reflection in the broken mirror for a few seconds before he started murmuring.

"He's her father. How could this be?! The only person I ever loved is his daughter!"

He paused, staring at the mirror for a few seconds before whispering.

"And she's having my child"

 **-Polaris-**

 **Welp, Javert isn't taking that bit of news all that well...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for not updating yesterday, but it was my birthday and I was taking time off for me. Anyways, new chapter...**

 **-Polaris-**

Two weeks passed since the attempted revolution. Valjean had rescued Marius and kept an eye out for him, going to visit him even though the boy was too sick and wouldn't be able to meet him. Valjean just needed to know that the boy was improving. He needed nothing more than to know that the boy who would make his daughter happy was not dying.

He hadn't told Cosette about saving Marius, just as he wasn't going to tell the boy. Marius didn't need to know. As for Cosette, the boy was still in fragile condition, he didn't want her to get her hopes up then be crushed if Marius wasn't to make it.

Valjean had observed Cosette's actions ever since the barricade, trying to understand her. She had been so happy when he told her that they wouldn't move to England; however, that was the last time she smiled for real. He'd known his suspicions were true ever since she cried herself to sleep that night. It was so obvious, no matter how much she denied or tried to hide it, that she had been crying, when her eyes were puffed up, red and still glimmering with tears.

He'd passed it off as Cosette mourning for Marius, which had made it so hard not to tell her that the boy was alive. Nevertheless, Valjean knew that if he told her Marius was alive and then the boy didn't live, it would be all the more devastating.

 **-Polaris-**

Cosette was a mess.

She didn't know what to do. She knew that the revolution was over and that most of the people that were there were dead, yet she didn't want to accept it.

Javert had promised he'd come by after the revolution was over and they'd discuss what to do.

She placed a hand on her abdomen as she kept on thinking. It had been a couple of weeks since the revolution and Javert hadn't come to visit. She knew what that meant but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it.

Javert couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. He had to be at a hospital for an injury or something. Yeah, that was it! Javert was at a hospital because he was injured! That's why he couldn't visit.

Oh, who was she kidding? If he had been at a hospital, he would've sent a letter or something.

Cosette felt tears come to her eyes again. She'd mourned for him for weeks yet she still felt the pain. Javert was gone. Javert was gone and she has to deal with it.

She stroked her abdomen and thought about her baby. _His_ baby. The product of their love. A small being growing inside her that was proof of their ardor. Her baby would grow up without a father. She felt tears coming back to her eyes again. It was no use resisting them so she let them flow freely from her eyes.

 **-Polaris-**

Gavroche blearily opened his eyes. He scanned the room he was in then pulled the sheets up around him. He didn't want to wake up. Waking up meant facing reality and he didn't want to face reality.

Reality was cruel. Life was cruel.

He heard the door to his room open and footsteps approaching him. The person who entered placed something on the bedside table before starting to pull the sheets off of Gavroche to wake him up.

"I'm already up," Gavroche whined and drew the sheets tighter around himself.

"Good. Eat your breakfast," the gruff voice of his caregiver came. His caregiver then moved to bring in something from outside the room.

Gavroche sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. The large shirt he was wearing pooled around him and he pushed the sleeves up so he can take the food. He sighed and looked up at the man who had taken care of him for the past two and a half weeks. The man felt the boy's stare on him and turned to look at him. He held up the things he brought before speaking, "I brought you some new clothes"

Gavroche stared at him for some time. He still couldn't understand why **this** man, of all people, was taking care of him and helping him.

So much had happened in the past two and a half weeks. He sometimes had difficulty wrapping his head around it, so he thought about the one constant through it all; pain. It was all so painful and most of it was burned into his memory.

His friends tried to start a revolution. He was shot in the shoulder. Shockingly, Inspector Javert was the one to save him by taking him away from the battle scene and to a hospital. He underwent surgery to remove the bullet. The revolution failed and all of his friends died. He was unconscious for two days. The first person he saw when he woke up was Inspector Javert, sleeping on the chair next to his bed. The inspector had admitted him out of the hospital the next day. Javert then took him to his home, where he took care of him for the past two weeks.

He remembered the day he entered Inspector Javert's apartment. It was the complete opposite of what he thought the Inspector's house would look like. When they weren't in a carriage, Inspector Javert had carried him. He remembered Javert opening the door without any difficulty even though he was carrying him. Gavroche remembered looking around as Javert carried him to his new room. He'd noticed that the apartment was empty. Too empty. As if everything was gathered and thrown away. He'd looked to the side and noticed two containers of what he assumed to be waste. He then looked to his other side and saw a broken mirror. It looked as if someone had punched it. Javert had then entered what was now his room. He'd laid him on the bed before moving out to get some things.

Gavroche had been wearing clothes leant to him at the hospital and they weren't that comfortable. Javert had then reentered the room holding a large cotton shirt. Javert had helped him change into it since he couldn't move a lot due to his wounds. The shirt was too big on him and fell to his knees but he didn't complain. It was much better than the hospital one.

It was then that Gavroche noticed that Javert's right hand was sloppily wrapped with a white cloth. There were red dry spots at the place of the knuckles. Gavroche put two and two together and realized Javert had gotten angry or frustrated and destroyed everything in the house, including that broken mirror, which resulted in his bloody hand.

Back in the present, Gavroche sighed. He watched Javert take his plate and leave before he got up and changed into his new clothes.

His mind went back to the screams of the last two weeks. Javert was so obviously in pain. He'd been screaming in agony and destroying things around the house. He'd punch walls sometimes and shout curses. Yet, whenever he was inside Gavroche's room, he was gentle and easy to deal with. Javert always took care of his needs and never turned him down.

Gavroche's head kept on going back to this fact a lot. He never dared exit his room for fear of what was on the other side. On the other hand, he saw the way the inspector had changed.

The angry, devoted inspector was no more. In his place was a depressed, broken man who was in pain...

 **-Polaris-**

 **Ah, Javert is... in so much pain. Poor Valjean has no idea how wrong he is about Cosette...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess what? New chapter! Yeah, that's it. Oh, wait. Just in case it has been missed from before, Gavroche is younger in the fic than in canon.**

 **-Polaris-**

Javert woke up, sighing as he sat on the bed. He rubbed his face tiredly before staring at the wall, where a calendar hung. He sighed again as he noticed the date. It was three weeks after the attempted revolution. Three weeks of him hiding in his tiny apartment. Three weeks of taking care of Gavroche. Three weeks without Cosette.

Cosette...

Oh, how he missed her. He missed her silky, blond hair. He missed her smooth features. He missed her soft lips. He missed the feeling of her delicate skin under his rough hands. He missed her easy smile. He missed the delighted giggle that would escape her lips as he stumbled on his words. He missed her voice. He missed her wide, blue eyes, staring at him as if he was some sort of hero. He missed having her in his arms. He missed her tender touch. He missed _her_. The more he thought, the more apparent it was to him. He needed her.

Heartache clawed at his chest as his mind sent him through memories of her. He needed to go back to her. It was about time he confronted reality...

A sudden knock on his bedroom door brought his troubled mind back to reality. He got up and opened the door to see Gavroche standing there.

"You usually would have been checking on me by now. I got worried. I'm sorry if I woke you up," Gavroche apologized.

Javert shook his head, "it's alright. I wasn't asleep. I was just thinking..."

Javert then kneeled down so he was on Gavroche's level, "I need to talk to you about something"

Dread filled Gavroche at those words. What would Javert need to talk to him about?

They moved to the kitchen where Javert prepared breakfast for them both then sat in front of Gavroche.

"You're old enough so telling you should be easy..." Javert started.

"Telling me what?"

"I want to adopt you..."

Javert watched as shock came over the boy's face. His mouth opened and closed a few times. A few moments later, he was finally able to speak.

"So, you..." Gavroche pointed at Javert, "want to adopt me?" He pointed at himself then.

Javert nodded silently.

"You're not joking, are you? You want to become a father to me? You want to adopt a child of the streets? A child who steals, no less?" Gavroche asked in denial.

An amused smile came over Javert's face. He stared at the child in front of him for a moment before speaking, "I, believe it or not, was born with scum. I am from the gutter, too. I see in you such great potential. You are a good child and I have come to realize that I care for you a lot. So, I would like to take you away from the streets and raise you as my son. Now, I must ask you, do you accept this? It's alright if you don't. I'll let you go and you can go back to living in the streets. You must make your decision. Do you want me to adopt you?"

"Do I even have to think? Of course I want you to adopt me. It's much better than living in the streets"

"Alright. We'll go today to deal with all the paperwork. Then, you'll officially be my son"

Gavroche smiled at Javert.

"Does that mean I have to call you Papa?" He asked cheekily.

"If you want to," Javert snorted.

 **-Polaris-**

Cosette had been crying in her room. It's been three weeks of Javert being gone. Three weeks of heartache and sadness.

Oh, how she missed him. She missed his firm face. She missed moving her hands through his short, salt and pepper hair. She missed his grey, stormy eyes, always focused on her with a look that was a cross between amazement and love. She missed his thin lips, pressed against hers as he passionately kissed her. She missed his stubble scratching slightly at her face as they kissed. She missed his large, rough hands brushing up and down her arms reassuringly. She missed his strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer to him. She missed his deep voice, telling her of adventures he went through while doing his job. She missed the feeling of safety while being in his arms. She missed _him_.

Tears slid down her face as she thought about him, the love of her life.

She placed her hands on her abdomen. She'd started showing already. She didn't even understand how her Papa didn't notice.

Papa... he needed to know. He must know. Javert had wanted to tell him as soon as possible. She must at least do that.

Just as she was finishing her thought, Valjean knocked on her door, entering a moment later.

"What's wrong, Cosette? Why are you crying again?" Valjean asked worriedly.

Cosette took a deep breath. She must tell him.

"Oh Papa... I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I am so, so sorry," Cosette wept.

"What's wrong Cosette?" Valjean said as he moved to hug her tightly.

"I sinned, Papa. And it's not... it's... I am so sorry, Papa. I never thought this would happen. I'm sorry"

"Cosette, you're making me worried. What happened?"

"I... I'm p... pregnant," another flood of tears escaped her eyes.

Valjean put her at arm's length and looked her in the eye.

"Oh God. Cosette, when did this happen?! How did it happen?!"

"He... he was just so charming and we met in secret. And then this happened and I'm so sorry, Papa. Please don't hate me," more tears fell down her face. Papa would hate her now. She was a disgrace. A fallen woman...

"Oh, my darling Cosette, I would never hate you. We'll figure this out," he said softly and reassuringly as he hugged her. When she calmed down slightly, he decided to ask the inevitable question.

"Who's the baby's father? Is it Marius?"

"Marius? Marius Pontmercy? What does he have to do with this?" Cosette asked in confusion.

"Oh. Cosette, where is the father? Who is he?"

"He... he died in the barricades..." Cosette started sobbing again.

He hugged her tightly, letting her sob all she wanted.

Valjean felt his heart sink. He'd saved the wrong person. It's not that he wasn't happy he saved Marius. It's just that, in the end, Marius wasn't the person he should have saved. But he hadn't heard anyone else speaking of Cosette. Who could it have been?

 **-Polaris-**

 **Oh, Valjean, I'm not sure you want to find out who the child's father is.**

 **Anyways, Javert is adopting Gavroche...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two chapters in one day, cause I'm feeling particularly productive.**

 **-Polaris-**

"Gavroche!"

"Yes, Javert?" Gavroche ran out of his room to see his new adoptive father. It was such a weird notion. To think that, two days ago, the cold inspector adopted him.

"I'm going out. I have something I need to do. Stay here and don't open the door to anyone," Javert ordered.

"Alright. I know"

Javert ruffled his hair fondly before opening the door to leave.

"Remind me to take you to the barber," Javert said as he closed the door behind him.

He mounted Gymont and started on his way to Rue de la Homme Arme, number 7. It was well past the time he confronted Valjean and apologized to Cosette.

He moved up the stairs quickly and then knocked on the door. No one answered. A moment later, someone from another apartment came out.

"They don't live here anymore," the man informed him.

Javert thanked him before leaving. He mentally cursed and mounted Gymont. She couldn't have left for England. She just couldn't. Not after what Valjean did at the barricade. He wouldn't lose confidence that easily. He then started his way towards the house at Rue Plumet. He would find her.

 **-Polaris-**

Valjean was reading in the living room at his house in Rue Plumet. He and Cosette had moved back here a week ago. Although he was reading, his mind kept moving back to Cosette and her situation. If anyone knew she had a child out of wedlock, she would be disgraced. He looked up from his book and stared at his daughter, sitting across the room and holding a book of her own. He sighed and she looked up at him. He smiled silently and sadly. She was the light in the darkness that was his life.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Valjean paled. None of them was expecting any visitors, and only one person would come by unannounced. He told Cosette to be quiet and went to open the door. It was who he feared. It was Javert…

"Javert, please, I beg of you. I know I promised that you can arrest me after I saved the young man but something has come up. My daughter needs me. Give me a few months. Let me just help her then you can arrest me," Valjean begged. He had to find a way to protect Cosette.

Javert's expression didn't change from neutral. A few moments in silence passed before Javert spoke, "all charges against have been dropped. You are a free man…"

"What?! I do not understand"

"You are free to go. However, you can never use the name Jean Valjean again. I filed a false report, said Jean Valjean was a revolutionist at the barricade. I saw him while I was spying there and he was the one to blow my cover. He died during the first attack. However, due to the fact that I was held hostage, I couldn't see what they did to the corpse," Javert finished.

Valjean gaped dumbly. What was happening? Has Javert been knocked in the head? Probably. Something fishy was going on here. Surely this wasn't just a result of the fact he released the inspector at the barricades.

After a few moments of silence, Javert spoke, "Monsieur, there's another thing that I need to discuss with you. However, it is much more complicated and important. Will you let me in so that we can discuss it?"

Valjean's stomach churned as dread filled him, "yes. Come in"

As Javert walked inside, Valjean noticed the changes in him. He wasn't standing tall as usual. He looked exhausted, guilty and miserable; as if he'd been through the worst that life could offer. Nevertheless, when, on their way to Valjean's study, they walked into the living room and his eyes landed on Cosette, something changed. It was as if he was another man, standing tall and approaching her without thinking about it.

"Cosette..." Javert breathed. He could feel his heart ache at the sight of her. She was as beautiful as ever.

She looked up from her book and her eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sight of him. A moment later, she hurried to him and threw herself at him, holding onto him as if he came back from death, which, to her, he did.

"You're alive..." she sobbed, hiding her face in the nape of his neck.

"Of course I'm alive. I couldn't leave you," he whispered the last part, tightening his hold on her.

As Valjean watched the scene unfold in front of him, realization dawned on him and the pieces clicked. Javert and Cosette... Javert is the baby's father. Of all the people for Cosette to have an affair with, it had to be Javert!

Valjean took deep breathes to calm himself. He could feel the anger washing over him. Although he forgave Javert for hunting him down, he doubted he could easily do the same with this.

"How dare you?" Valjean asked, venom in every word he spoke and anger burning in his eyes. He saw red, and only red.

Javert glanced at him before turning his eyes back to Cosette. "Wait," he whispered before moving away to face Valjean.

"How dare you do this to her? Why did you have to include her in this? Is this some form of sick revenge?! She had nothing to do with what happened between us!" Valjean pushed Javert against the wall, ready to destroy the man in front of him. A sudden urge of violence came out in Valjean. He wanted Javert dead. Valjean moved his hands from Javert's collar to his neck, choking him.

"You've gone too far! Hunt me down? I could handle that! But do this to my daughter?! She's innocent! Why did you have to do this?! Why did you have to use her?!"

Javert was struggling for breath, that much was obvious. He turned red and clawed at Valjean's hands, trying to pull them away; however, Valjean was a much stronger man. Javert, although struggling to take in air, started speaking, his voice coming out hoarse.

"I love her. This had nothing to do with you, Valjean. I loved her without knowing she's your daughter. And I still love her. I will always love her"

Valjean let go of Javert then, letting him drop to the floor in a miserable heap. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath, trying very hard to calm himself.

Javert stayed on the ground. He couldn't bring himself to stand or do anything. Misery settled in his heart. The events of the past few weeks had taken a huge toll on him.

"God," Valjean muttered, his hand on his forehead. Dismay filled him. What could he possibly do now?

He turned around to start pacing, and to his shock, Cosette was there, a look of fear in her eyes. He'd totally forgotten that she was there with them. He looked away and started making his way to the kitchen. It didn't escape him that Cosette had ran to Javert to see if he was injured or needed help.

He went and got a glass of water for Javert before watching the couple from the doorway. He watched as Cosette tenderly placed her hand on Javert's cheek. He watched as Javert leaned towards her hand and closed his eyes contentedly. He strained to hear what they were saying, but, with the distance between them and their low whispering, he couldn't hear a thing.

He watched as Javert reached out and held Cosette's head, tangling his fingers in her hair before pulling her down to kiss him.

Valjean decided to enter at that moment. He cleared his throat as he entered. Cosette jumped away from Javert, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Javert didn't move, staring up at him. Valjean handed him the water and Javert thanked him before gulping it down.

"We must discuss this..." Valjean stated the obvious.

"Yes. We must..."

 **-Polaris-**

 **Welp, that went well...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a silly little chapter. Nothing much in it, but honestly, these things need to be addressed.**

 **-Polaris-**

"What's your plan?"

"For what?"

"Admitting to the country. Your name is well known around France. You're _the_ Inspector. So, how do you plan on explaining the affair to the country?"

"That... never crossed my mind before..."

Valjean narrowed his eyes.

"Look, however you explain it, I don't really care. What I care about is this. Cosette can't be disgraced. So you definitely can't say the truth"

Cosette entered the room then. She sat next to Javert on the sofa and smiled brightly up at him. Javert glanced at her quickly and a small smile made its way to his face. He subtly took her hand and held it between his.

Two days had passed since he had come to their house _that_ night; two days since he confronted Valjean. Javert resisted the urge to rub his neck. It hadn't been an easy task.

Now, he was planning the beginning of the rest of his life with the woman he loved... and her father. There were so many details needing to be taken care of before they can finally start their life together. It irked him a little but he was willing to go through this if it meant that he'll have her as his in the end.

"Javert! Are you paying attention?!" Valjean snapped.

Valjean didn't trust Javert. At least, not yet. And he knew Javert didn't trust him either. But for Cosette, he was willing to work with him so she would be happy.

"Yes?" Javert snapped back to attention.

"Did you hear what I asked?"

"What?"

Valjean sighed.

"Have you thought about any solutions?"

"...Yes. Maybe, after we get married..." he glanced at Cosette before continuing, "I can say that we have already been married for a long time but I didn't tell the public due to Lamarque's situation and want of privacy?" Javert gazed questioningly at Valjean.

"Alright. That sounds good. Now that that's done with, wedding plans?" Valjean asked.

"Anything you want..." Javert directed his gaze to Cosette, making her know he was speaking to her.

Cosette bit her lips nervously. Here he was, gazing at her lovingly and giving her the option to do whatever she wanted, even if it wasn't what he would like. She felt Valjean's gaze on her as well. What should she want?

As a child, she'd dreamt of having a huge wedding with a beautiful dress and a great ball. But now? Her dreams had changed as she got older. She still wanted a beautiful dress. But the huge wedding? She knew that wasn't the sort of thing that Javert would be comfortable at, yet he was indirectly stating that he'd be fine if that's what she wanted. She glanced at Valjean then turned her attention back to Javert and made up her mind at last.

"I think... a small wedding would be best. Something cozy with only the people that we actually want to be there at such an occasion"

Javert released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He squeezed her hand, letting her know silently that he was thankful for what she chose. But something nagged at the back of his head. He knew she had probably wanted something grand. She was the type of person who loved social events. He couldn't help but feel like she was giving something up just for him.

"...We could have a big wedding later on, you know? After I deal with the journalists, we could have another wedding..."

Cosette looked up at him, studying the look on his face. She then firmly shook her head.

"I don't want a big wedding"

"Alright," he leaned forward slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then turned to look at Valjean.

"Is there anything else you need to discuss?"

"Financial situation?"

"I lived a very simple life. Only buying bare necessities and nothing more. So, I spent very little all my life. As a result, most of the money that I earned went to savings. We won't have to worry about finances"

"Good. What about residence?"

"I'm living in a small apartment right now but I'm searching for a new house. I'm actually searching right as we speak"

Javert watched both Valjean and Cosette frown in confusion.

"What do you mean by right as we speak?" Valjean asked.

"I have someone whom I trust searching around the city for a suitable home for us"

Javert had sent Gavroche to search for appropriate houses on sale. He was going to go check them out after he left Valjean and Cosette. Valjean nodded in understanding.

"Are we done?" Javert asked.

"Yes. I think so. There isn't a thing that we didn't discuss during the past three days. So, I do believe we're done," Valjean answered.

"Actually..." Javert started.

"What is it?"

"There's something that you both must know..."

Cosette glanced up at Javert worriedly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I... have a son..."

"What?"

A look of bafflement came on both Valjean's and Cosette's faces.

"He's adopted. I adopted him a few days ago. You both know him, actually"

Realization dawned on Valjean. He remembered how Javert had suddenly gotten protective over the boy at the barricade. So, he was right in the end. Gavroche did help change the firm Inspector.

Confusion stayed on Cosette's face. What did he mean when he said they knew him?

Javert looked at her and saw the confused look so he decided to explain, "remember that boy you saved from prison after he stole from the baker's?"

"Yes..."

"He's the one I adopted"

A look of shock came on her face.

"I certainly wasn't expecting this..."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I couldn't leave him in the streets. He's a good kid"

"I'm sure he is," she raised herself slightly and place a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, kissing her head as he did so.

As Valjean watched them, a small smile made its way onto his face. Although he couldn't trust Javert completely, he could trust the man's love for Cosette. He'd proved it during the past three days.

 **-Polaris-**

 **Welp, that's it for now. I'll try to update tomorrow. Who knows, maybe I'll publish two...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a fluffy little thing cause I wanted a lighthearted chapter before all hell broke lose.**

 **-Polaris-**

"Guess who?" A laugh was heard as someone from behind him covered his eyes.

Javert had been sitting at his desk, jetting down a report on the man sitting in front of him, who he had caught stealing. The movement by the person behind him was so sudden that he spun around quickly and was about to punch the person but stopped himself at the last moment. It had been Gavroche.

"Gavroche! Not when I'm working!" Javert scolded before turning back to what he was doing. Gavroche stood upright behind him and held his hands behind his back as he waited.

He'd come to discover many things about the Inspector during the last month. For one, Javert, surprisingly, had no trouble taking care of him, although he was still struggling to loosen up. He had placed some rules and expected Gavroche to follow them completely and would punish or scold him if he didn't.

The punishments weren't that bad though, at least not compared to what he would have been going through had he been in the streets. Not having desserts for a few days was nothing compared to not having food at all for a few days. Plus, he knew he did something wrong.

Gavroche ran his hand through his hair. It was shorter now and looked better after Javert had taken him to the barber's.

Gavroche stared at the back of Javert's head. He still had that air of depression around him. The look of pain and brokenness in his eyes stayed there no matter what they did. Of course, he didn't let that get in the way of his duties to the law, Cosette, or Gavroche. However, it was still evident that he wasn't the same man anymore. Something in him changed. Something broke him at the barricade.

Javert finished his report and called for a couple of gendarmes to take the thief away.

"Sit down," He ordered Gavroche as he cleaned up his station.

After he was done packing and arranging things, he got up and called Gavroche to go with him. They went out to the street and started making their way.

"We're going to Cosette's today," Javert informed him.

"Yes! I love going over to Cosette!" Gavroche exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad to hear that," Javert then stopped walking. Gavroche walked another step further before realizing Javert wasn't walking. He turned and Javert went on one knee so he was at Gavroche's level.

"You must know something..." Javert started.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the time I sent you to search for houses?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I bought one, and as of next week, we'll be living there..."

"But why? Our apartment is big enough for us"

"Yeah, but it won't be anymore..."

"Why?"

"If you let me talk without interruption, you'd know the answers to all your questions," Javert snapped.

He closed his eyes and sighed, calming himself down before speaking again.

"I'm sorry I snapped. Just... don't interrupt me. Anyways, we won't be living alone. I... Cosette and I will be getting married..."

Gavroche was silent for a moment as he took in what he was told. Javert was going to marry Cosette. Cosette is going to live with them.

"Really? Cosette will be your wife?" He asked excitedly.

As Javert nodded, a huge smile made its way to Gavroche's face. He threw himself at Javert in a tight hug.

"Maybe now you can be happy," Gavroche whispered as he hid his face in Javert's neck.

Javert was shocked. This was the first time he was hugged by Gavroche. Also, his words threw him off. He stared at the boy for a moment then felt himself wrapping his own arms around him. This was his son. For the first time, it felt like Gavroche really was his son. He really felt like a father, not just a guardian. He tightened his arms on Gavroche then let him go. Standing up straight, he took hold of the boy's hand.

"Come on..."

They made their way to Rue Plumet and knocked on the door when they arrived. Valjean opened the door and invited them in.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Fauchlevent!" Gavroche chirped happily before entering the house.

Javert and Valjean shook hands before Javert entered. They headed to the living room and found Cosette there with Gavroche.

"You're marrying Javert, right?!" Gavroche asked excitedly.

Cosette looked at Javert, laughter in her eyes. She turned her gaze back to Gavroche before answering.

"Yes, my dear, I'll be marrying Javert"

"And you'll live with us?"

"That's right, darling"

"Wait. Javert is my father now, right?"

Javert frowned, "I thought we already established that"

"Yes, we did. But... if you marry Cosette now, she'll be your wife," Gavroche continued.

Javert's frown deepened, not knowing where this was going.

"That's true," Cosette replied, moving her hands through Gavroche's hair.

"Does that mean Cosette will be my mother?"

Valjean chuckled deeply from his place at the doorway. Javert glared at him quickly before returning his gaze to his son. To say Javert was baffled at the question would be an understatement. It was such an innocent question yet it left him completely perplexed. What should he answer?

He didn't have to mull over it for long as Cosette answered Gavroche.

"If you want me to, I will be"

"Well... of course I want you to be my mother! You're amazing!"

Cosette smiled fondly and kissed Gavroche on his forehead.

"Well, now that that's settled," Valjean started as everyone turned their attention to him, "there's something that Gavroche should know"

Valjean gave a pointed look to Javert and Cosette, making them know what they must do.

Javert took a deep breath. He didn't know what to expect from Gavroche after they told him. He'd planned to tell the kid after the wedding. Damn Valjean!

"Javert," Cosette called, "come sit next to us"

Javert did as he was told, sitting on Gavroche's other side. Gavroche stared up at his father and worry filled him, "what is it?"

Cosette reached out to Javert and he took hold of her hand.

"Gavroche..." Javert took a deep breath, "you are to be an older brother..."

"What?!" Gavroche exclaimed.

"I'm expecting..." Cosette stated.

"As in, you're gonna have a baby"

It wasn't a question but Javert answered anyways, "yes"

Silence fell in the room for a few moments until Gavroche broke it.

"Are you... going to... love the baby more cause... it's actually your child?"

Javert's eyes widened in horror. He never wanted Gavroche to think or feel such a way.

"No. No, no, no, no, no"

He moved to sit closer to Gavroche and turned so that the boy was staring him in the eyes.

"You are my son and I love you. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change that. I will love all my children equally, and that includes you. Don't you ever worry about such a thing. You are my son as much as the baby is my child. I'll never favor one of you. Understand?"

Gavroche nodded silently.

"No. I want to hear you say it," Javert ordered.

"Yes. I understand," Gavroche replied.

"Good," Javert said as he pulled Gavroche into a hug. Cosette then moved closer to them and joined the hug. Gavroche looked up at her and she spoke then, "it's like your father said. You don't have to worry. I love you just as much as your sibling"

Gavroche smiled at Javert and Cosette. This was where he belonged. Not out in the streets. Here. With his new parents. His new family. A family that was still growing.

 **-Polaris-**

 **Welp, dear readers, I've got a 5 hour flight today. As a result, I'll be writing a lot. By tomorrow, you can expect around 4 new chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just as I expected, I've finished four new chapters. So, here's the first of four. Enjoy**

 **-Polaris-**

Cosette stared happily at her reflection. Today was the day. Today, she will marry the love of her life. Today, she will no longer be Mademoiselle Fauchlevent. Today, she'll become Madame Javert. It was all so exciting.

A knock came on her door and she moved to open it.

"Oh! Javert!" She said excitedly.

"Mon amour," he kissed her hand in greeting before entering the room.

"You know you're not supposed to be here, right?" Cosette asked.

"There's still a few hours left," he approached her, "I wanted to see you"

"You could've later," she pointed out.

"But I wanted to now," he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tight against him.

Silence settled between them for a few moments. Javert rubbed Cosette's back soothingly and she held onto him. She pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat in a soothing rhythm. He rested his head on hers and sighed.

"Cosette?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you... sure... you want to marry me?"

Cosette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What sort of question was this?

She raised her head and looked at him. A somber expression was on his face, making her worry. His eyes were downcast and he seemed unsure of himself. Hatred for himself was so purely evident in his eyes. His whole appearance was depressing and it made her heart clench. This man, the man she loved, was so deeply broken yet so beautiful and he didn't know that.

"Javert, of course I'm sure I want to marry you"

"No, Cosette. Don't just answer. Think about it. Are you **sure** you want to marry me? A sad, broken man who's lost and is only a shell of what he once was? A man who doesn't know any feelings other than anger? A man who's entirely unpleasant and disliked by everyone he meets? A man who's old and scarred? A rough man whose flaws are never ending? A man whose judging caused others a large amount of pain? A man who wasn't even born to honorable people? A man who doesn't even stand for anything anymore?"

Javert breathlessly finished his speech. He felt as if someone knocked a bucket of cold water on him. This was the first time he spoke all these things aloud and it was much more painful than just thinking them. All of a sudden, it all felt true. He wasn't anything more than what he just told her and stating it all out loud was like confirming it all at last. Suddenly, there was no denying it anymore. He could fight the truth no longer.

Sometime during his rant, he'd moved so that he wasn't holding her anymore. Now, they were just standing in front of each other and he refused to look at her. He already knew what expression would be on her face. Disgust, pity, humiliation, anger and hatred.

"Javert..." She tried to look him in the eye but he moved his gaze away.

"Javert, look at me," she ordered gently, placing her hand on his cheek.

She turned his head so he was facing her but he still wouldn't look her in the eyes. The carpet was all too interesting, all of a sudden.

"Javert, please..."

He finally moved his gaze to her, and to his surprise, there was none of the feelings he expected to find in her expression. Instead, her eyes shined with tears. She looked him in the eye as she spoke, making sure he knew she was telling the truth.

"None of the things you just said could ever make me want to not be with you. Every sad and broken man finds happiness eventually. I'll be there for you and I'll help you. I'll help you find your path again. You are **not** a shell of the man you once were. I still see that man in you. He might be a little lost now, but not forever. Javert... you're focusing too much on your mistakes and it's not allowing you to see your good side. You are not some horrible monster. You might have judged others too harshly and caused them pain, but on the other hand, it's because of that that the city is much safer. You're the best policeman this country has, and I'm not saying that just because I love you. There's a reason every criminal is afraid of you. Javert, you are a good man. Unpleasantness, roughness, age, scars... those aren't what defines you. You stand for what is right. For order and protection. Even your ancestral history doesn't matter. So what if your father was a convict? You aren't. You chose to become something better"

Cosette stroked his cheek lovingly before continuing, "Javert, listen to me. You might be flawed, but so am I. We're human, we're all flawed. No one is perfect. And frankly, I don't want a perfect man. I want you. I love you, Javert, and nothing will ever change that. Not your history. Not your flaws. Not your anger. Not your doubt. Nothing"

He pulled her into a tight embrace, letting out a shaky breath as he did, "I just don't want you to settle down for less than you deserve"

"I think I also deserve a choice, and I choose you"

Silence settled between them for a few moments. Javert held her closely to him, never wanting to let go. She was his salvation from the darkness that was his life. After a while, Cosette pulled away and looked up at him, "Javert, we need to get ready"

"I know. I'll leave now. I just... I'm sorry I reflected my doubts and insecurities onto you, especially since we're this close to the wedd..."

"No, Javert. Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize for opening up to me. We're getting married. We're supposed to tell each other things like this"

"Alright"

Javert leaned in and kissed her, pulling away a moment later. She smiled up at him before moving to push him out of the room, "come on. We both need to get ready"

A small chuckle left his throat and Cosette was delighted that he was in a better mood.

"I'll see you at the altar"

"Can't wait, Mademoiselle Fauchlevent..."

 **-Polaris-**

 **Ah, I love pain...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Number two of four.**

 **-Polaris-**

Tears sprang to his eyes as he entered the room. His daughter was standing there in a big, beautiful white dress, the smile on her face reaching her ears. She turned to look at him when she realized that he was there. Her delighted smile lighted up the whole room.

"Papa!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She was no longer the innocent little girl he found in the forest. She was going to be married in a few moments and was well on her way to becoming a mother. Oh, where did the years go?

"Mon Cheri..." he smiled.

"Thank you, Papa..." she whispered in his ear.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Everything. For adopting me. For taking care of me. For being the best Papa ever. For being so understanding. For not hating me when you found out about Javert and I. For not hating me when I told you about the baby. For loving me. For helping me and Javert. For being here today. For being supportive. For everything, really"

"Oh, Cosette. You don't have to thank me for this. I do it because I love you. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Papa," Cosette pulled back just in time to see the tear fall down Valjean's face.

"Oh, Papa, no. Don't cry. You promised you wouldn't"

"My darling daughter. You've grown up so much. Where did the years go? I'm sorry. I'll stop crying now"

Valjean wiped the tears from his eyes before placing a kiss on Cosette's forehead.

"Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be here to support you. If you ever face any problems, you can just come ask for help," Valjean took a deep breath before continuing, "Cosette, darling. Yesterday, you were just a little girl, running to my arms when you scratched your hand; today, you're a grown lady and I'm to walk you down the aisle. I sincerely hope you find happiness with him. I love you, my dear"

"I love you too, Papa"

Valjean placed another kiss on her head before turning towards the door and offering his arm to Cosette.

"Alright. I bet your future husband is fidgeting anxiously in his place, waiting for you to walk down that aisle"

 **-Polaris-**

True to Valjean's words, Javert was fidgeting in his place. He was getting increasingly anxious while waiting for his beloved.

He was dressed in the traditional black, his goatee was trimmed neatly and his hair combed tidily. He stood tall, even though all he wanted to do was slack down. He turned his attention to Gavroche, who was standing near with the rings.

Gavroche, too, was fidgeting, although for a completely different reason. Never before in his life had Gavroche been in such a situation where he had to act this proper.

Finally, Valjean and Cosette entered the room. Javert felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs when his eyes landed on Cosette. She was an angel, walking towards him to be his wife, radiant and beautiful, an elegant smile on her face.

He held out his hand for her when she reached him and she let go of Valjean's arm, holding his instead. Together, they approached the priest, who started speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony"

Javert drew in a sharp breath; the words he was listening to at this moment were words he'd never expected to hear in his life. Then again, never in his life had he expected to become a lover, never mind a husband.

Every once in a while, Cosette glanced at Javert. This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she was a child in the convent. Even though, as a child, he wasn't the type of person she thought she'd end up with, he was perfect for her now.

The priest continued with the vows and a few moments later, bride and groom exchanged vows before Gavroche approached them with the rings.

 _Finally!_ Javert thought as the priest announced them man and wife. He pulled Cosette close to him and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he can, considering the baby.

"I love you, Madame Javert" he whispered to her before claiming her lips passionately.

Cosette's arms found their way to his neck and she returned his kiss fervently. This moment was the one she'd been dreaming about. They were husband and wife now. He was hers and she was his. Nothing could ruin this moment for her.

"Yeah!" Gavroche cheered for his father and new mother. Javert would find his own happiness now, he was sure of it. Cosette would make Javert a happy man.

Gavroche turned his head to his right to look at Fauchlevent. The man had tears in his eyes and was holding himself back from crying. Gavroche couldn't understand why the man was crying; nothing bad happened to his daughter, she only got married. He should be happy and have a huge smile on his face; his daughter got married to one of the best men in France, even if he had his flaws. He'd have to ask Fauchlevent about it later.

Gavroche turned his attention back to his parents. They'd stopped kissing but were still in a tight embrace. It all looked romantic; their embrace at the altar, Javert's forehead resting against Cosette's, the loving looks in their eyes. Gavroche had to hold himself from gagging. This was too much. He hoped his parents kept their romance private because too much was too much.

He heard Fauchlevent awkwardly clear his throat and saw the couple break apart. Cosette wrapped her arm around Javert's and they moved away from the altar. It was then decided that the celebration would continue at the house in Rue Plumet.

 **-Polaris-**

"It's getting late, we should head back home," Javert announced.

It was nearing 8 o'clock and truth be told, Javert wanted to go back to his and Cosette's new house and start his wedding night already. He'd been holding himself back since they were at the church and he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her. He'd already talked to Valjean about keeping Gavroche with the old man for a couple of days, so all that remained was going home.

Both newlyweds said their goodbyes before making their way to a carriage waiting outside for them. The couple cuddled for most of the ride home until finally, they arrived at their destination.

"Come on, Madame Javert. We've got a long night ahead of us"

 **-Polaris-**

 **Woop, woop, wedding night *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***


	22. Chapter 22

**Platform Nine and 3/4 *finger guns*.**

 **-Polaris-**

Time moved on since Javert and Cosette's wedding, and along with that time came a few certain changes to their lives.

A month later, Cosette gained an increasing amount of weight. Javert's issues seemed to be increasing as well. Gavroche started calling Javert, Cosette and Valjean by Papa, Maman and Pépère, respectively. Valjean and Javert's conflicts very slightly dwindled. Cosette's doctor was worried over the rate in which her abdomen was growing; there were whispers of there being twins. Lastly, Gavroche, who enrolled at school, quickly caught up with his classmates' level with the help of his parents.

As for our dear inspector, it has been mentioned that his issues had seemed to increase with time, which was true. He was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness that was his mind. He went to work and finished his shifts; yet with every person he caught and with every person he punished, he felt himself being torn more apart than before. He couldn't bring himself to believe in what he once solely believed in.

The only thing keeping him from attempting another suicide was Cosette, Gavroche, the baby and his duties to them. He was now a husband and a father and so he must act. He tried as hard as he can to not suck Cosette into the darkness with him, especially now since she was pregnant.

He could see it in her eyes, the worry and heartache she felt for him. He'd felt guilty at times for pushing her away when she so obviously just wanted to be there for him, but he just couldn't tell her the truth about the monster he was.

Often, at night, when she was snuggled up to him and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, he would whisper to her in the dark, "don't worry about me"

To which she would always reply, "I can't help it. I want you to be happy"

And then silence would settle between them and they would go to sleep.

 **-Polaris-**

"Papa!"

The joyful cry pulled him out of his thoughts immediately and not a moment later, his son was in his arms.

"Gavroche, how was school today?"

"It was good. Nothing special"

"Alright, so I should trust that you're doing well in school?"

"Yeah"

A moment of silence passed before Gavroche broke it.

"Why did you pick me up from school?"

"What's wrong with me picking my son up from school?"

"You don't pick me up from school anymore. You know that I know of most of the streets in the city and can find my way from anywhere to wherever I want. That's why you don't worry a lot when I'm outside and you don't pick me up unless there's a reason"

Javert smirked knowingly; he ruffled Gavroche's hair, much to the boy's displeasure, before replying.

"No one's home. The housekeeper has taken the day off because her daughter is sick. As for your mother, she and I went for a visit at your grandfather's. I actually came over from there. And that's where we're headed"

"Aha. Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Can we race there?"

Javert forced himself to smile and remember that Gavroche wasn't even ten years old yet, that the boy needed some way to enjoy his time with his father.

"Alright. What shall the loser do?"

"The loser has to buy the winner a dessert from the bakery!"

"Alright. We'll go at 3"

Gavroche nodded with determination and Javert pretended to smile.

"1. 2. 3!"

Both father and son started running. Javert, although still quick, went with a slower pace than usual to allow Gavroche to win.

Gavroche reached the house first and smiled up at his father when he arrived.

"You'll have to buy me a dessert"

"Alright"

 **-Polaris-**

Hours passed and Javert found himself making his way to the garden. He needed to take a breath away from Valjean so he can relax a bit and lose some of the tension in him. He leaned against a tree and took a deep breath.

"Relax," he told himself.

Shortly after, he was joined by Cosette. She settled herself between his arms, her back against his chest. He laid his hands on her abdomen and she entwined her fingers with his. He placed a soft kiss on her nape before resting his head on her shoulder. They stood silently for a few moments before Cosette broke it.

"Javert?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear. Why do you ask?"

Before Cosette could answer, a voice came from the gate, interrupting them.

"Hello?"

Javert recognized the voice immediately and anger flowed through his veins. He protectively tightened his hold on Cosette.

"Ignore him," Javert ordered quietly.

Cosette gave him a disapproving look.

"Javert, it's bad manners to ignore someone and you know it"

A call was heard from the unwanted visitor, "Cosette?"

Javert stared at Cosette. Her perfect manners would not allow her to ignore any guests, which meant she would approach the visitor whether he liked it or not.

"Alright," he sighed.

Cosette smiled up at him before starting to make her way to the gate. Javert caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Monsieur Pontmercy?" Cosette studied the surprise guest once she and Javert were at the gate.

Marius glanced at Javert, standing next to Cosette and glaring daggers at him. He gulped down the knot that had formed in his throat before speaking.

"Uh... Cosette... I... uh... It appears that... um... _Monsieur,_ " he nodded in Javert's direction before continuing, "will always be with you... so I might as well... say it in front of him"

Javert pulled his arm from around Cosette and rose to his full height menacingly. He moved forward a few steps so he was standing in front of Cosette and stared down at Marius, who gulped nervously but continued anyway.

"Cosette... I... I love you. I have loved you ever since I... saw you at the park with your father. I... I know that it's weird coming from a stranger... but I do... I love you"

Cosette stared speechlessly as Javert clenched his fists. White, hot rage flowed through Javert's veins and he was barely controlling himself from lashing out at Marius.

"Boy, you have crossed too many lines right now. This time it's a warning. Next time I see you talking to my wife, you will regret ever being born. Now leave before I torture you to the point where you wish you died with your friends"

The calm, deadly tone in which Javert spoke didn't escape Marius, who moved away from the couple as fast as he can with sadness weighing his heart down.

Javert sighed. He had not found the relaxation he had wanted when he retired to the garden.

 **-Polaris-**

 **Welp, that takes care of the Marius situation.**


	23. Chapter 23

**May the fourth be with you... Before you go having ideas, no, I'm not in the Star Wars fandom. Although nothing is wrong with being in any fandom, so why should it matter? Eh, got off topic. Anyways, that's the last chapter for the next couple of days.**

 **-Polaris-**

A month after the "Marius incident", as the Javert household came to call it, things could not have been worse for Javert's mental state. He succumbed to his depression and sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Everything around him was crumbling apart and he was desperately trying to hold onto the pieces and stick them back together, except he just wasn't able to.

The only pieces he managed to hold onto were his family, and he grasped onto them with all the force he can. They were the only thing keeping him sane throughout this rough time. They were the only thing keeping him from falling every time he paid a visit to the bridge; moreover, his visitations to the bridge were increasing as the days move on.

Cosette tried not to worry, but it was hard not to when he came back home looking like more and more weight was being slammed on his shoulders. It was even harder when he came back bruised, bloody and hurt.

Lately, he'd stopped fighting back as much as he did a number of months ago. He couldn't bring himself to do it when his eyes were opened to all the different shades of grey that he was once blind to. He couldn't fight back when he knew that the people he would be fighting were actually good people, people like him and, even though it was still hard to accept it, Valjean. So instead, he just put in the least effort he could while still winning the fight. Of course, that meant that some good hits were landed on him and he came back with more bruises than usual.

It worried Cosette even more because she knew what her husband's abilities were. And she knew that he was purposely letting people hurt him.

 **-Polaris-**

As always, Javert arrived home sometime at noon. He entered the house to be greeted by his loving wife pecking him softly. A small smile formed on his sad face.

"How's my boy?" He asked, placing his hands on her enlarged abdomen.

"Your boy could still be a girl," she teased and he chuckled somberly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, despite her large stomach.

"The baby's fine, been very active. Also, Gavroche is not coming back after school. He's going to his friend's house," she answered before he could ask.

Javert nodded and placed his head on top of hers.

"My Papa's here," she said softly.

The smile washed off of his face. He moved his hands to hold hers gently and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'm tired. I think I'll just go to bed for a while," he informed her.

He made his way to the stairs, passing through the living room on the way. He nodded somberly in Valjean's direction as he entered the living room but left without a word. Once he was in his and Cosette's room, he changed and went to sleep directly, for his exhaustion and depression caught up with him instantly.

Cosette sighed as she sat back down in the living room. Valjean knew the expression on her face, she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm worried about him. That's all," she answered.

"Why?"

"It's just... something's changed. Ever since he came back to me _that_ night..."

Valjean cringed, he didn't need to ask which night, he knew.

"He hasn't been the same. Something happened when he was at the barricade and he refuses to tell me what. He chooses to suffer alone and it perplexes me. Whatever it was that happened to him, it's made him depressed"

Guilt seeped its way into Valjean. He knew what happened. Javert lost his idealism of the law, which was all he ever knew. He was changing...

Valjean couldn't yet tell if it was for better or worse but he hoped that Javert would change for the better. He knew it was very hard for the inspector. The man had lived his whole life following and seeing only one straight path. He always saw things as absolutes, black and white; but now, he was seeing, for the first time, a hundred different shades of grey. His one straight path was divided into two and he didn't know what to do. He no longer had the same conviction and it was making him fall apart and into depression.

Valjean knew that it was his rescue of Javert at the barricade that has lead him to this point, and it was driving him insane with guilt. He knew about Javert's suicide attempt and it just added to his guilt. He understood the confusion and the feelings Javert was going through of being lost. He had felt the same when Bishop Myriel saved him. Valjean just hoped that Javert too will be saved instead of lose it completely. He just...

"Papa?"

A voice brought him out of his thinking. He looked to his right and saw Cosette looking at him, a look of question on her face. He sighed before starting to speak.

"Javert... he... is going through a... period... of change. From what I know, he's a man who lived most of his life knowing one straight path. That night... he... his path was... divided... into more paths... he's confused and doesn't... know what to do..." Valjean chose his words very carefully, pausing every once in a while to think of the appropriate word, for he didn't want to upset Cosette.

Silence fell between them again until a few moments later, Cosette broke it yet again.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know Javert?"

Here it was... that same question again.

"It's not a story for today..."

"You always say something like this. Papa, I think I deserve to know"

"Cosette, it's not a pretty story. It'll put too many negative emotions in you"

"I don't care"

"Well, you should. Negative emotions could affect your child in a bad way"

Cosette sighed. He used that card.

"How about this, when I give birth after a couple of months, you and Javert tell me how you know each other?"

Valjean sighed; he knew his daughter well, and he knew she wouldn't back off until she knew.

"I don't know about Javert, but I'll tell you about my part. **After** your baby's born"

 **-Polaris-**

 **I don't know if it's been figured out yet, but I really don't know what thoughts of pregnancy were in the 19th century (other than the fact that speaking about it was taboo). So, I'm just rolling along with ideas. Anyways, I think I'm gonna end this fic soon, maybe three more chapters...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yoooo, new chapter. Cause I realized that I never wrote about Javert dealing with Cosette's pregnancy symptoms.**

 **-Polaris-**

Late at night, at an ungodly hour when most people in the city were asleep, a woman laid wide awake in her bed. Her husband slept soundly next to her, his arms draped loosely over her. She'd been up for an hour already, reading to fill her time, except she didn't want to read anymore. She stared at her husband for a few moments before finally making up her mind.

"Javert," she whispered.

"Mhmm?" He tightened his hold on her.

"Javert," she whispered again.

"Hmm? Cosette?" Only a mumble.

"Javert, wake up," she softly shook his shoulder.

He sighed and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Cosette? It's the middle of the night. Why are you awake?" He was barely conscious.

"I know it's the middle of the night but I couldn't sleep so I was reading but now I'm hungry," she answered quickly.

"Well, I don't see why you woke me up. You can just wake up the housekeeper and she'll make you something. I'm sure she wouldn't mind"

"I know Esmeralda wouldn't mind but I don't want to wake her up. I can make my meal myself. But I do want to have a meal with you. Just you and I"

Cosette bit her lip nervously and Javert sighed, "alright then"

And with that, the couple headed to the kitchen.

 **-Polaris-**

Javert stood at the end of the street, watching over the square. His shift was halfway over and he just wished he could finish it without any incidents. He was exhausted already as he hadn't had enough sleep the previous night.

Javert sighed, he seriously couldn't wait until the baby was born. He shook his head and started walking.

"Papa!"

Javert turned around just in time to catch his son. He steadied Gavroche by placing his hands on the boy's shoulders firmly. Gavroche was panting, trying to take in as much air as he can.

"Gavroche, what are you doing here?"

"Maman..."

"What is it?! Is something wrong?!"

"No... she just... told me... to go... as fast... as possible," Gavroche paused, took a deep breath, and finally stopped panting.

"Maman told me to go to you and tell you to get her some of that pastries you got her before"

Javert scowled, "what pastries?"

"She said the ones that you got that one time when you went to visit her at the garden and you stayed up later than usual watching the stars"

"Oh..."

That bakery was all the way across town and would be closing in less than an hour. He'd need to go now and as fast as possible. Problem was, he didn't finish his shift yet and he couldn't send Gavroche because it certainly wasn't an area for kids. Not getting those pastries was also not an option. Javert remembered all too well what happened last time he couldn't get Cosette the foods she was craving. Javert shuddered as the memory resurfaced in his head. No, he had to get those pastries, no matter what he had to do.

"Gavroche"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need your help"

"Sure. What do you need, Papa?"

"I need you to patrol this area until I come back. If anyone breaks any laws, call to the gendarme," Javert pointed to the young gendarme waiting at the other end of the street.

"Alright, Papa"

Javert nodded and headed towards Gymont. Yes, he decided, he wanted the baby to arrive soon.

 **-Polaris-**

He'd been silently reading in the living room when she hurried in. He looked up at her and she approached him quickly. He put down his book and stared up at her.

"The baby's kicking," she told him gently.

He smiled up at her and placed his hands on either side of her abdomen.

"Hello. Papa's here. How are you doing in there?" Javert received a kick in reply to his words.

"I'll take it that you're enjoying yourself," he chuckled lightly.

He received another kick in reply.

"Well, alright. But I have to ask, when would you like to finally join us in the outside world?"

Cosette smiled down at her husband. She loved this side of him dearly and wished he'd show it more often. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he looked up at her, smiling when the baby kicked some more.

She remembered the first time Javert spoke with the baby this way. It was back when she was in the middle of the fifth month of her pregnancy. She'd felt the baby kick for the first time and had rushed to Javert so he could feel it as well. He'd been confused and awkward when she told him to speak with the baby. But with time, he came to love it and became better at it. He cherished this time he had with the baby and loved feeling him or her kicking and responding to him. That's why Cosette would rush to him whenever she felt the baby kick; to allow her darling husband more moments like this.

"We need to find a name for him," Javert stated after a few moments.

"Or her," she reminded.

He'd made his wish for a son quite clear already, but she knew he'd love the baby either way.

"Very well. What shall we name him then?"

"How about Pierre?"

Javert shook his head, "No. I think Arthur would be better"

"Arthur Javert," Cosette tested the name out loud, "I don't think so. Luc?"

"No. Thomas?"

Cosette shook her head.

"Maybe we ought to start with a girl's name," she suggested.

"Alright. But I do confess that I do not know of any suitable name for a girl"

"It's alright. So, what do you think of Dahlia?"

Cosette giggled at the face Javert made when he heard the name.

"Alright. Not Dahlia. Maria?"

"No"

"Adele?"

"I don't think so"

"Jeanne?"

"No!" An aggressive outburst escaped Javert but he quickly composed himself, "I mean, no. Not Jeanne"

Cosette scowled at Javert's sudden outburst and was about to ask him what happened when suddenly, a call was heard, "Maman! Papa! I'm home!"

Javert sighed, he was saved by Gavroche entering the living room.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked curiously.

"We're trying to choose a name for the baby. Do you want to join us?" Javert replied.

"Sure. Boy or girl?"

"Both"

"How about..." Gavroche thought for a moment before looking at his parents, "Eponine?"

Javert cursed internally. He felt Cosette tense slightly in his arms. He knew that Eponine was Gavroche's sister and that she died. He also knew that Eponine had been terrible to Cosette as a child. He'd connected the dots a long time ago.

"We'll keep it in mind," Javert lied, he knew fully well that they won't be naming the baby Eponine. The name brought too many bad memories for Cosette.

 **-Polaris-**

 **Two more chapters left...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, this chapter is longer than usual. I've decided that since it's the last two chapters of this fic, I'll make them longer. Enjoy.**

 **-Polaris-**

"Papa!"

Javert turned around just in time to see the child jumping into his arms. His fast reflexes enabled him to catch the child without any problems. He stared at the child in his arms for a couple of minutes. He had pale skin and dark brown hair. Javert couldn't see the boy's eyes because he was hiding his face in Javert's neck.

"I missed you, Papa," the boy said softly.

Javert tightened his hold on him a little before placing him down on the ground. The boy looked up at him and showed his big blue eyes. They held an innocence that Javert hadn't seen in a very long time. The boy looked so similar to him that there was no mistaking it, the kid was his son.

"Where's your mother?" Javert found himself asking.

"She's over there," the boy pointed. Javert followed the direction the boy pointed with his eyes and saw Cosette sitting on top of a hill, smiling down at them. Valjean and Gavroche then joined her, sitting next to her and pulling out a piece of bread. Javert felt a smile form on his face. He looked down at the boy, his son, and took hold of his hand. He then started making his way to the top of the hill to join the rest of his family.

Suddenly, something changed and they weren't as happy. Another, younger-looking Javert was next to Cosette, Gavroche and Valjean, staring down at them angrily.

"Valjean, you're under arrest for stealing and breaking parole," the younger Javert said in a deadly voice as he held Valjean from the back.

"Papa, what's going on? Why is this happening?" The actual Javert heard his terrified son ask. He looked down at him before returning his attention to Valjean and the younger Javert.

"Javert, leave him alone! He's changed! Can't you see?! He's a good man!" Cosette screamed at the younger Javert.

"Men like him can never change!" Younger Javert screamed.

At that moment, the real Javert carried his son and broke into a run, trying to reach the rest of his family. Once he was on top of the hill, he started shouting, trying to get the younger him to leave his family, "Javert, leave them! I know you don't understand it now but you will! They're good people! He's a good man! He's changed!"

Except no one saw or heard him and the younger Javert proceeded in arresting Valjean.

Suddenly, the scene started changing. Javert looked down at his son to make sure the boy was alright. He tightened his hold on him as he saw his new surroundings.

The younger Javert, although still younger than the actual Javert, was older. He was standing in front of a barricade, another attempted revolution. This time, it wasn't Enjolras leading it, but an older looking Gavroche.

"Papa? What's going on?" Javert's son asked, looking up at him and searching for answers that Javert didn't have. Javert could see that the boy was scared so he tightened his hold on him. He then turned his attention back to Gavroche and the younger him.

"Gavroche! This has gone on for too long! Stop this at once or face the consequences!" Younger Javert screamed.

"No, Father! I will not stop this! The poor people of France deserve better!" Gavroche screamed back.

"The scum and vagrants deserve nothing!"

"The poor people deserve everything! Vive le France!"

"You've made your decision! Canons! Fire!"

"No!" Javert screamed as the barricade was blown up and Gavroche fell off.

Javert found himself running towards the younger him and screaming, "No! Stop! Stop this! He's your son!"

The younger Javert glanced at him before stating, "No son of mine rebels. He has broken the law and must pay for it. It doesn't matter who he is"

Javert stared incredulously at the younger him. He then decided to go rescue Gavroche as there was no point in trying to convince the younger him to stop.

He moved the boy in his arms so that the kid was on his back then made his way to the other side of the barricade. He moved as fast as he can, trying to find Gavroche. He scanned the area, searching for his other son. At last, he found him.

Gavroche was laid on the ground, severely wounded. His chest was impaled and he was struggling to breath. Javert's eyes widened in fear. Would his son die?

"Son," he addressed the boy on his back.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Close your eyes and hide your face behind my back"

"Why?"

"Just do as I say," Javert urged.

Once he felt the boy hide his face behind him, Javert made his way to Gavroche.

"Gavroche!" He called desperately as he leaned down in front of him.

Gavroche looked up at him with hazy eyes. He blinked a few times and focused on Javert. Javert sighed in relief, there was still a chance to save him.

"You're a monster," Gavroche choked out.

"What?" Javert asked, confused.

"You're a monster. I wish you never adopted me. I hate you," with that said, Gavroche rested his head on the ground and submitted to the darkness.

Everything around Javert suddenly changed and he was standing in front of his house. He looked around him and everything seemed normal. He reached behind him for his son, except he wasn't there. There wasn't any weight on his back. Javert tried to not panic; he was standing in front of his house, the boy would definitely be in there. Would the boy be in there?

Javert shivered. He didn't want to think of the other possibilities. He made his way to the door, there was only one way to find out. What he saw as he opened the door was more painful than everything he saw before. Cosette was standing there with another man...

 _Marius_.

They were kissing fervently and Marius's arms were trailing up and down Cosette's body. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was pulling him closer.

Javert saw red. He felt a rush of anger go through him. His moves were quick as he went to pull Marius away from Cosette. He punched Marius, making the young man fall to the ground. He heard Cosette scream in shock but that wasn't his concern at the moment. He got on top of Marius and started beating the living daylights out of him.

"Javert! Stop!" Cosette screamed as she tried to pull Javert away from Marius.

Javert angrily pulled his arm from her grasp, resulting, with the addition of his great strength, in Cosette being flung to the ground as well. It was at that moment that Javert regained his senses. He left the now bloodied Marius and hurried to Cosette's side. Before he could say or do anything, Cosette sat up and pushed herself away from him.

"No! Leave me alone! You've done enough already! You're a monster! I don't even understand how I once loved you!"

The words struck daggers in Javert's heart. Agony came over him and he moved back slightly. He couldn't even register the fact that Marius stood up again.

He watched as Marius went to Cosette and helped her up, holding her in his arms. Javert felt a deep ache at the sight. To say he was in pain would be but an understatement.

All of a sudden, the scene changed again and Javert was standing in a park. He looked around him and realized that it was the same park from the beginning. A familiar call of _Papa!_ was heard.

Javert turned around, expecting his son to jump into his arms as he did before, except the boy didn't. He kept on running forward and ignored Javert.

Javert followed the boy with his eyes and saw him jump into Marius's arms instead. Anger, pain, anguish and heartache swallowed Javert at once. He didn't know how to react to that. His own son abandoning him for another man. He gulped down the knot that formed in his throat and headed towards the boy.

"Son," he called.

The boy turned to him and scowled.

"I'm not your son"

"Yes, you are"

"No. I used to be, but I'm not anymore. My new Papa is Marius, he's not a monster like you," the boy told him. Javert's eyes widened with shock.

 _How could this be?_

Again, the scene changed and Javert wasn't at the park anymore. Instead, he was standing at the bridge. The waters below were freezing and the skies were a cold black. He shuddered as he remembered what he had almost done here. He looked around and from the shadows, the younger Javert appeared.

"Did you actually think that they could love you?" Younger Javert asked.

Javert looked at him, both incredulous and with pain in his eyes. At that, the younger Javert continued, "you're a monster. No one can love you. All you ever do is hurt people. You put good people in endless pain and pretend it's the right thing to do. You are a monster and no one has ever loved monsters"

"No. Stop. I don't want to hear this," Javert ordered.

"Why? Is it because you know it's true? It's not going to change because I stopped talking. You know that once they discover what you truly are, they'll all leave you. They wouldn't be able to bear living with someone like you"

"No. I don't believe you!"

"Yes. You do believe me. I would never lie, so you know that what I'm saying is the truth. Why fight it?"

"I... I..."

"You know what you should do? You should just follow the plan you had that night. You should just jump. Wait, I got a better idea. I should just push you"

And with that, younger Javert moved as fast as he can and with all his strength, pushed Javert off the bridge.

 **-Polaris-**

Cosette woke up to a tossing and turning Javert. She observed him for a few moments before she realized that he was having a nightmare. Cosette frowned as he muttered unintelligible things. His eyebrows furrowed and beads of sweat started forming on his brow.

"Javert... Javert, honey... it's only a nightmare... it's not real," Cosette whispered softly as she brushed his hair from his face gently. Javert thrashed around, the nightmare still affecting him.

"Javert... darling... wake up, my love..." Cosette shook his arm slightly.

Suddenly, he sat straight up. A look of wild terror was in his eyes as he looked around him. Cosette sat up next to him and delicately placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see her. All of a sudden, he broke down into a fit of tears. Cosette's eyes widened and she quickly pulled Javert into her arms. He laid his head on her chest and she tightened her hold on him. She whispered soothing words into his ear while gently brushing his hair with her fingers. She leaned against the headboard to support their weight and continued to hold Javert, who held her as if he was drowning and she was a lifeline.

As the night moved on, Javert gradually calmed down until he was merely sniffing. Finally, Cosette dared to speak, "Javert, my love, what happened?"

"How can you love me?" Javert asked silently.

"What?"

"How can you love me? A monster?"

"You're not a monster. I love you because you're a good man. Because..."

"But I'm not!" Javert interrupted, sitting straight and moving his face away from her.

"I'm not a good man. I'm a monster. I put many people in endless suffering and didn't even blink an eye. There's a reason my name is well-known and all the poor people in the country fear me. I'm the most heartless police inspector there is. I've punished people without batting an eye over what happens to them after. I'm sure that most of them have gone through terrible things because of it. Hell. Even you. I put your family through so much pain. Your mother, I met her. I was going to imprison her for six months. It would've meant your death if it weren't for your father. He rescued both you and your mother. And your father. Lord, how I misjudged him"

Cosette's eyebrows furrowed but Javert didn't stop.

"He was a convict, I his jailer. I loathed him so much and when he was freed, I wanted to put him back in prison badly. So as time moved on, I rose in ranks and became an inspector in another city. Your father, under a false name, was the mayor there. I suspected him but my doubts were never confirmed. The night he saved your mother from me, I wanted revenge. So, I filed a report against him. That's why he had to run away and live in the shadows. If it weren't for me, you would have lived the life of the nobility. And all that is just the tip of the iceberg"

Javert turned his head to look at Cosette, "you must hate me now"

"No," Cosette placed her hand on Javert's cheek.

"I would never hate you. Javert, that's your past, not your present. You've changed, Javert. You're **not** the same heartless inspector you were before. No. You are kind and sweet. You're caring and compassionate; if not for everyone, for your family, which is the only thing that truly matters. Even if you punish others, you punish them because they did wrong, because it's just. I know you and I know that you wouldn't do something if you believed it wrong. Javert, you are not some horrible thing. You're a good man"

Cosette leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back and he looked at her sadly.

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

Cosette wrapped her arms around him and he relaxed into her hold. Again, she leaned back against the headboard and he laid his head on her chest. He held onto her tightly and drifted off to sleep as Cosette brushed his hair gently. For hours, Cosette watched over Javert as he slept, her mind a jumbled mess after what happened.

Suddenly, a terrible pain struck her abdomen and lower back. Cosette stifled a scream as she waited for the pain to pass. Several more jolts of pain struck her and she let out a few whimpers. Tears came to her eyes as she felt another strike of pain. All of a sudden, she felt a wetness between her legs. She looked down and shock came over her as she realized what was happening. She was going into labor...

 **-Polaris-**

 **Woop! Cliffhanger! Poor Javert... In other news, just one last chapter for this fanfic and it'll be over**


	26. Chapter 26

**Woop! Last chapter! To be honest, I was contemplating waiting a few more days, but... no time like the present. Anyways, special thanks to everyone who stuck with me from the beginning, y'all are great. So, without much ado, the last chapter...**

 **-Polaris-**

"Javert! Javert, wake up!" Cosette urgently shook him but he didn't wake.

A contraction hit Cosette and she tried to suppress a scream but the pain was too much and the scream escaped her lips.

Javert woke up with a start. He jumped up and turned around as fast as he can, his eyes scanning the premises of their room and searching for any threats. Finally, his eyes landed on Cosette and he noticed her situation.

"Ooh, lord"

"Javert, the baby's coming!"

"I know. You need the midwife. I... Cosette, can you manage to stay by yourself for a while?"

A pained moan escaped her lips and Javert was at her side, holding her hand in his.

"Go... get... the... midwife..."

Javert looked concernedly over his wife for a few seconds before deciding what to do.

He ran to the housekeeper's room and banged hard. She opened the door just a fraction to pop her head out.

"Yes, Monsieur Javert?"

"Esmeralda, you must head to the midwife's house immediately and call for her. Madame Javert is in childbirth," Javert ordered as calmly and strictly as possible.

"Alright, Monsieur," Esmeralda moved quickly to close the door and get changed.

Javert then ran as fast as he can to Gavroche's room. He forcefully opened the door, waking up Gavroche with the noise. Gavroche rubbed his eyes tiredly and stared at Javert, half asleep.

"Wake up. Get dressed. Run to your grandfather's house and get him," Javert ordered.

"What?" Gavroche asked drowsily.

"Gavroche, this is no time to laze around. It's an emergency! Now, hurry up and call for your grandfather!"

Gavroche jumped out of bed and stared at Javert, wide eyed.

"What happened?!"

"Get your grandfather, I'll tell you both at once"

Javert ran out of Gavroche's room and to his own. He entered the room and moved to Cosette's side quickly.

"Javert? W... why didn't you... go get the midwife?" Cosette asked, pain evident in her voice.

"I sent Esmeralda to get her. Gavroche has gone to get your father as well," Javert caressed her hair and grabbed her hand.

Cosette held onto his hand tightly as another contraction hit her. She whined in pain and squeezed Javert's hand. After the contraction passed, Javert placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Javert?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared"

Javert glanced down at her before moving his hand from her head to her cheek.

"Look at me," he ordered gently and Cosette did as she was told.

He stared her in the eye before speaking.

"I'm not going to tell you not to be scared. I, too, am scared. What I'm going to tell you is this: you are strong. You told me about your past, remember? And, Cosette, honestly, if you can bear all that at the age you did **and** come out as a survivor, not a victim, then you can do this. You can bring our child to the world"

Cosette looked up at him, squeezing his hand tightly when another contraction hit.

"But Javert, it's too early. It's only been eight and a half months..."

"Well, there's nothing we can do. The baby doesn't know it's too early. The baby's coming now and if you don't go with what the baby says, it could be an even worse problem"

Another contraction, a scream, and the front door could be heard opening and closing hurriedly.

"Cosette, know that I will be with you throughout this all. Even if I'm not physically, I will be mentally. It is unheard of for a man to be present during his wife's labor..."

A knock on the door interrupted Javert. He placed a tender kiss on Cosette's forehead and squeezed her hand reassuringly before getting up to check on the door. Cosette whimpered at the loss of his form next to hers.

Javert opened the door and found the midwife standing there. He opened the door wider to allow her access to the room. She went in hurriedly and got everything ready for the birth.

Javert moved back to Cosette's side and took hold of her hand yet again.

"Forgive me, my love, but I must leave now. The traditions do not..."

"Why can't we make new traditions?! Why must you leave?!"

Javert turned to the midwife, who looked upon Cosette and her pitiful state before nodding in approval. Javert sighed in relief before turning back to his wife, "I'll be with you every step of the way"

 **-Polaris-**

Gavroche ran as fast as he can, using all the shortcuts he knew of. He arrived at his destination after a remarkable amount of only ten minutes. Standing in front of the door, he banged hard while calling for his grandfather.

Valjean woke up with a start, he jumped to his feet and ran to the front door. He could hear Gavroche calling; but why would the child be here at this time of night?

Valjean, still in his nightclothes, opened the door quickly and stared down at his grandson, "in God's name, what are you doing?! Why are you even awake?! It's too early! Or too late! I don't even know which one!" Valjean whisper shouted.

"Papa sent me. He told me to get you as fast as possible"

"Why?!" Valjean asked, annoyed.

"He said it's an emergency and that you need to be there"

Valjean rubbed his face as dread creeped up on him. What kind of emergency could it be?

A million despicable scenarios entered his mind as he changed and ran with his grandson to his daughter's house. They entered just in time to hear a scream from Javert and Cosette's bedroom. Valjean ran in that direction and almost slammed the door open if it weren't for Gavroche calling him.

"Pépère!"

"Yes?"

"Papa said he'd tell us what was going on"

Valjean sighed, knocking forcefully on the door. A couple of minutes later, Javert opened the door and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He flinched when he heard Cosette scream again. Javert turned to Valjean and Gavroche and rubbed his face. He looked downright terrible. His hair was messed up and his face was pale. His eyes looked haunted, as if he'd seen a ghost. He rubbed his right hand and winced slightly. Finally, he spoke huskily, "childbirth... is not... a beautiful process"

Gavroche stared at Javert before a smile formed on his face. He was going to be a brother. Meanwhile, Valjean's eyes widened in shock. So _that_ is what's going on.

A scream was heard calling for Javert. He flinched and glanced at the door, "I must join her. I'll keep you informed if anything were to happen"

With that, Javert returned to his room.

 **-Polaris-**

Hours passed and the sun shined brightly up in the sky. Noon creeped up on the Javert household and they were overcome with tiredness. Valjean had retired to the nearest living room with Gavroche. The boy had, at some point, laid his head on Valjean's legs and went back to sleep. Valjean caressed the boy's forehead gently while he, himself, stayed alert, waiting for any news.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal Javert standing there. He looked even more disheveled than the last time he was out of the room. However, a smile started forming on his face and absolute joy was filling his eyes.

"It's a..."

But before he could continue his sentence, another scream resonated from the couple's room. Javert turned immediately and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He ran as fast as he can to the room and slammed the door open.

"What is it?!" He shouted as he saw the midwife running around, preparing things.

"Twins"

Javert's eyes widened. He shouldn't have been surprised, all the signs were there; nevertheless, he was still shocked. He rushed to Cosette's side and grabbed her hand again.

"Javert... I can't do this... I'm too tired..." Cosette cried.

Javert looked down at her and brushed away her tears, "yes, you can, darling. Listen to me, we have one more child to get to this world. That child does not know that you're tired and is depending on you to bring it here. Now, I know that you're exhausted, but just think of what we're going to have at the end of this. A small bundle of joy that is half you and half me. The product of our love"

Cosette sniffled and whimpered as another contraction hit her. The midwife spoke then, "in a twin birth, the second is usually born faster and easier"

"See?" Javert whispered to Cosette, "you can do this. I know you can"

Half an hour later, a final scream was heard as a loud cry pierced the air. "It's another boy!" Cried the midwife as she cut the umbilical cord.

Javert sighed in relief and looked down at his wife lovingly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Two boys," he breathed as he brushed away her tears.

"Two boys," she repeated as an exhausted smile formed on her face.

The midwife walked over with one of the children and placed him in Javert's arms, "he's the younger one"

She then moved to bring the other and placed him in Cosette's arms.

"Both are healthy," She informed them and Javert thanked her.

He stared down at his sons and observed them. They both had dark hair just like him and small button noses. Both children slept quietly in their parents' arms, unaware of the world that awaited them.

The midwife cleaned the area before exiting the room, leaving the family to enjoy their moment.

Javert stared at Cosette and a smile formed on his face. "We should name them," he stated.

"Yes, we should"

A few moments later, both sleeping boys were named. Javert felt joy and love enter his heart at a stride as he stared at his new family. They were just missing two people...

"Cosette?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to inform Gavroche and your father about the twins. They're going to want to see them," Javert told her.

"Let them come"

Javert placed the second baby in Cosette's arms before getting up. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then left the room. He found Valjean and Gavroche standing just outside the room. He gave them a questioning look and Valjean spoke, "we saw the midwife leave..."

Javert nodded and opened the door. He entered and moved to Cosette's side, taking the older twin. Valjean and Gavroche approached the bed, smiles on their faces as they saw the two new additions to their family. Cosette looked up at her father happily. Javert then decided it was time to introduce the twins.

"This is Jacques Javert, he's the older of the twins"

"And this is Francois Javert, he's the younger of the twins"

 **-Polaris-**

 **I'm thinking about a sequel... not sure if I'll do it, but if I do, I won't be starting it until some time... maybe a month or so. Who knows? Anyways, that's all folks, for now at least.**


End file.
